Amour sans condition
by Feeling0flove
Summary: Vous connaissez tous les quileutes mais quand est-il des acteurs ? Moi je vais vous le dire, car je fais partie des 6 jeunes filles ayant gagné ce concours... Alors venez découvrir mon histoire dans le milieux de vie de notre meutes.. Entre Amour, Haine, Trahison, Amitié je vous promet que vous ne vous ennuierai pas. Rating T - Rating M plus tard
1. Prologue

Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de cette merveilleuse aventure, moi ainsi que les 5 autres filles nous partîmes direction l'aéroport où notre jet nous attends pour nous ramener chez nous, cela fait deux mois que nous sommes là, à LA, deux mois que nous vivons auprès de star comme Taylor Lautner, Chaske Spencer, Kiowa Gordon, Bronson Pelletier, ainsi qu' Alex Meraz et Boo boo Stewart, aujourd'hui je vais vous raconter mon histoire, l'histoire de Kalena Nokomis Summers qui repars avec des souvenirs plein la tête et en laissant cet amour derrière moi mais surtout en laissant une partie de moi à LA, mon cœur . Commençons par le commencement . Si vous voulez savoir, de qui je suis tombé éperdument amoureuse, ce qui nous a séparé, ce qui nous a rapproché, mes joies et mes pleurs lisez cette histoire mon histoire . Cela remonte à il y a trois mois et 2 semaine, peu de temps avant les périodes d'examen, et peu de temps avant de savoir où j'allais passer mes grandes vacances .


	2. Chapitre 1

Fic-TaylorandKalena-Fic

Prologue.

Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de cette merveilleuse aventure, moi ainsi que les 5 autres fille nous partîmes direction l'aéroport ou notre get nous attends pour nous ramener chez nous, cela fait deux mois que nous sommes la, à LA, deux mois que nous vivons auprès de star comme Taylor Lautner, Chaske Spencer, Kiowa Gordon, Bronson Pelletier, ainsi que Alex Meraz et Boo boo Stewart, aujourd'hui je vais vous raconter mon histoire, l'histoire de Kalena Nokomis Summers qui repars avec des souvenirs plein la tête et en laissant cette amour derrière moi mais surtout en laissant une partie de moi à LA, mon cœur . Commençons par le commencement. Si vous voulez savoir, de qui je suis tombé éperdument amoureuse, ce qui nous a séparés, ce qui nous a rapprochés, mes joies et mes pleurs lisez cette histoire mon histoire. Cela remonte à il y a trois mois et 2 semaine, peut de temps avant les périodes d'examen, et peu de temps avant de savoir ou j'allais passer mes grande vacance.

Chapitre 1 : Commençons par le commencement

_**3 mois et 2 semaine avant : 22 mai**_

Nous étions assises dans le canapé devant la télé, nous regardions Orgueil et Préjugé nous l'avions vu une dizaine de fois, mais aussi tôt qu'il repassait, cela signifiait soirée entre fille avec ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, ma jumelle, Kayla Backer.

-_ Pub ! Et merde ! _Fallait toujours qu'ils coupent au moment le plus romantique

- _Chuuuuuuut_ ! Me fit Kay en posant son index sur sa bouche

« _Les 150 premières jeunes filles qui remplirons ce questionnaire __ .fr__ et répondra juste à cette question, quelle acteurs de twi light joue aussi dans Never back down 2, gagnera sa place pour la final, un tirage au sors serra fais par la suite et les 6 gagnantes partirons à L.A rencontrer 6 acteurs de twi light 4: révélation première partie »_

Je me rappel exactement ma réaction et celle de ma meilleure amie, elle complètement perdu surexcitée et moi au contraire méprisante, comment peuvent-il nous faire croire a une histoire comme celle là, comme si c'était vrai, un seul mot ARNAQUE. Pour autant Kaila m'avais convaincu et on c'était toute les deux dirigé dans ma chambre pour nous inscrire même si on allait louper la fin de NOTRE film, nous filâmes sur mon ordinateur portable, vert pomme qui était sur mon lit, avant d'ouvrir l'ordi nous nous faisions une promesse « l'une ne partirais pas sans l'autre ». Le formulaire avais été simple a remplir, nom, prénom, date de naissance, lieu de résidence, numéro de téléphone, problème de santé et enfin la question :

- _Alex Meraz_, cria Kaila on aurait pu voir dans ces yeux des étoile en disant ce nom.

- _Calme toi ma belle, je sais, et ne sois pas trop pressé cela peut-être une belle arnaque_.

- _Vite, vite, vite_, elle ne m'écoutait même plus la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'est que je remplisse ces deux formulaire le plus rapidement possible.

Quelque jour après, mon téléphone sonna

- _Oui_

- _Bonjours mademoiselle, c'est bien le numéros de Kalena Summers_ ?

- _Oui et vous êtes _?

- _Je m'appelle Henrie Cooper._

- _Continué_.

- _I semaine vous avez remplis un formulaire, _à ce moment là mon cœur ce serra si fort que mon souffle ce coupa, _c'était pour vous dire que vous êtes en final, avec 149 filles. _

Je ne trouvais plus mes mots, alors c'était réel, j'allais peut-être partir a L.A vivre une vie de star, reprend toi Kal il y a encore 149 filles ! Après être redescendu sur terre, de suite je pensais à Kayla

- _Euh … Excusez-moi je ne sais pas si vous pouvez ou pas mais j'aimerais savoir si Mlle Kayla Backer et elle aussi dans les finaliste_ ?

- _Désolé Mlle le règlement stipule que les résultats ne peuvent être attribués qu'à la personne concernée._

- _Mais_… Je me tue un instant et repris _Et pour ce qui est de la final, sa se passe comment ? _

_- C'est simple vous ne faite rien jusqu'à ce qu'on vous envoie un Email, vous donnant la date, l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous et on vous donnera les résultats, je précise que ceci sera un tirage aux sors et qu'il y aura donc un papier à signer à l'entrer du studio qui stipule clairement qu'aucune plainte comme « tricherie » sera retenu. _Me dit-il avec un ton assez froid.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, _surenchérie pour qu'il comprenne que pour moi ceci n'est qu'un jeu.

- _Bonne journée Mlle. _Ceci fût dit avec un son plus agréable je pouvais entendre à sa voie comme un léger sourire.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce sois qu'il avait déjà raccroché, il devait être un peu lunatique celui là en même temps 150 filles à appeler on ne peu que être lunatique je rigolais intérieurement. J'allais dans le salon, et me plaça sur le fauteuil, j'étais pour ainsi dire HEUREUSE, mais j'avais toujours cette vois qui me disais de redescendre sur terre, que je ne serais jamais choisie. Et d'un bon je sautai sur le téléphone, suis-je bête comment j'ai pu oublier de l'appeler, je composais le numéro

_- … BIP … BIP … BIP, répond, répond _me dis-je, j'entendis une voie à l'autre bout du fil

- _J'ARIIIIIIIVEEEEEE ! Enlala ! _

_- Kay ! Ca va ? _

_- Non c'est rien, c'est que ma mère qui m'appelle, _elle me disait sa en rigolant, elle ne changera jamais celle là

- _A ok ! Fin bref, je ne t'appelais pas pour sa, Henrie Cooper a appelé. _

_- C'est qui lui ? _

_- A oui c'est vrai, c'est le mec qui s'occupe du concours, il m'a dit que j'étais en final, _je serrais les dents pour ne pas me sentir devenir hystérique en prononçant cette phrase _et toi il t'a appelé ? _

_- Non pas encore peut-être que je ne suis pas prise, _j'entendais a sa voix la tristesse quel avais, mais elle me fit sursauté quand un coup elle continua _Et puis merde, bien sur que je vais être prise, je n'ai pas une bonne étoile pour rien HEIN. _Je savais qu'à ce moment elle était sérieuse en plus.

- _Backer tu me feras toujours rire avec ta modestie _dis-je en riant _Tu crois qu…_

- …. _BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP … _

Elle venait de me raccroché au nez, j'entendis mon téléphone vibrez

_« Désolé ma chérie, imagine il m'appel je suis au téléphone, je veux bien _

_Avoir une bonne étoile mais bon delà a la testé mdr _

_Sur ceux je t'embrasse fort, je t'aime Ps : désolé encore, mais tu me connais ;) »_

Je montais dans ma chambre m'allonger un peu, et essayait de calmer mes pensé. En parlant de pensé j'ai oublié de me présenter, et de présenter ma meilleure amie, alors comme vous avez pu le constater moi c'est Kalena Summers, je suis brune aux cheveux à l'anglaise assez long, je ne suis pas squelettique, mais je ne suis pas obèse je suis quand même assez fine, j'ai des yeux couleurs noisette foncé, cependant j'ai un caractère assez à la « con », impulsive, pas sur de moi, toujours a me rabaisser, Kayla Backer, elle c'est le contraire de moi, blonde, yeux vers, fine, magnifiquement belle, la modestie ne la connais pas, un point commun avec moi, IMPULSIVE . On se connaît maintenant depuis 18 ans notre âge on est née les mêmes jours, à quelques heures près, nos pères ont fais connaissance dans la salle d'attente quand la mère de Kay était en salle d'accouchement et que ma mère en préparation, ensuite ils sont devenus proches et nous deux nous sommes devenues inséparables. Nous habitons Cleveland dans l'Ohio, elle, dans une villa, son père étant à la tète d'une entreprise de commerce qui circule sur tous le continent, et sa mère femme aux foyer mais avec l'argent que gagne son mari moi non plus je ne travaillerais pas, elle est à la tête d'un groupe de réunion pour « femme de millionaire », comparé a moi on pourrais croire qu'elle a une belle vie, mais son père étant toujours en déplacement sa mère pris par ces sortie avec ces amies, là plus pars du temps elle est chez moi, petite maison retiré de la ville, assez de pièce pour tous le monde bien sur, mes parents, mon frère de 20 ans, Chayton, et moi. Mon père tiens son propre garage de moto, ma mère est styliste de robe de marié, elle travaille surtout l'été et aux printemps, rare sont les mariages hors saison. Je connais certaine personne qui se demande pourquoi elle ne change pas de métier, un métier qui lui garantirais un bon salaire toute l'année, des fois je me dis qu'ils ont raisons et puis non c'est leurs passions, ils aiment ce qu'ils font alors tant mieux et au moins ils sont souvent à la maison. Mon frère est étudiant en fac de médecine à New York je le vois pas beaucoup mais il est toujours là pour moi et pour Kay, car oui, il la considère aussi comme sa petite sœur, fût un temps Kayla aurais tué pour pouvoir sortir avec mon frère enfin elle avait 12 ans. Bref. Je pars loin revenons en au faite quelques heures plus tard alors que j'étais toujours dans mon lit on sonna a la porte je descendis les march et alla ouvrir

- _J'AI REUSSI, J'AI REUSSI ! _Je voyais ma meilleure amie complètement folle pour changé entre un de sauté partout le téléphone à la main.

- _Quoi ?! _J'étais sur de la réponse mais je voulais l'entendre, elle le savait et soupira

_- Mlle Kalena Nokomis SUMMERS nous allons toutes les deux en final ! _Avant de finir la phrase elle me sauta au cou en poussant un hurlement, j'étais ravie mais je lui fis un regard noir. _Désolééééé ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas nous gâché ce moment car je t'ai appelé par ton deuxième prénom ?! _Elle me regarda avec ses yeux de biche.

- _Mais nooon va ! _

On était toute les deux pressé de savoir la réponse. Cependant 5 semaine a attendre on passait nos journées ensemble comme à nos habitudes sauf qu'au lieu de parlé de Bryan et Jason, 2 canon de notre classe on parlait de L.A, quelques jours passères et nous étions dans la piscine de Kay quand mon téléphone vibra et que celui de mon amie fît de même, on se regarda et elle sorti de la piscine prendre le sien puis le mien, elle me passa une serviette pour que je ressuie les mains et me donna mon portable quand elle ouvrit le sien, je vis sa tête se mortifié.

- _Il vient de Cooper _! Son visage c'était détendu quand elle lu le sms

J'ouvris le mien

- _Moi aussi _!

« _Bonjours Mlles je voulais vous précisé que les gagnantes devrons avoir un accord _

_Écris et signé de leurs parents nous vérifierons, à la fin du tirage aux sors, pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise le jour du dépars je vous _

_Rappelle que celui-ci se fera la semaine après le tirage _

_C'est-à-dire le 3 juillet et rentré le 3 septembre, nous avons pris ces date en _

_Sachant que certaines d'entre vous on leurs diplôme à passer, je vous souhaite bonne chance » _

_- LES EXAM' ! J'ai complètement oublié avec toute cette histoire._ Me dis Kay

- _C'n'est pas les exams qui me stress moi, chérie c'est mes parents ils n'accepteront jamais de me laissé partir. _

_- Connaissant tes parents, tu devrais stresser pour les épreuves, sa sera déjà dure de les faire dire oui mais en plus si tu n'a pas ton diplôme c'est la mort assuré. _Tout en me disant sa elle s'asseyait à coté de moi, comme si toute été perdu.

- _Allons déjà parler à mes parents et on verra. _Je mis toute la conviction que j'aurais pu mettre à cette instant c'est-à-dire très peu.

On sortie de la piscine partîmes s'habillé moi avec un short en jean, et t-shirt large et mes chaussure, des fines chaussures style converse, simple quoi ! Elle était un peu plus féminine c'était une jupe noir, avec un bustier serrant et des ballerines rouge. On alla a sa voiture, et direction chez moi, 10 minute après nous étions arrivé, la chance mes parents étaient tous les deux là.

-_ Maman, papa, j'ai à vous parlez ! _Dis-je d'une petite voix.

- _A ma chérie tu es là, Bonjours Kayla comment vont tes parents ? _Ma mère n'avait rien entendu ou du moins elle le faisait exprès elle n'aimait pas quand je rentrais en leur disant sa.

- _Oui ils vont très bien papa et en déplacement à New York et maman prépare la soirée des 30 ans de sa « confrérie ». _Elle disait ça pour parler des amies de sa mère et leur groupe, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas comme sa avec ma mère sinon elles ne se parleraient pas.

- _MAMAANNNN ! Je dois te parler et toute suite ! _Je savais que je lui parlais mal mais sinon elle aurait continué de parlé avec Kay de ces parents.

- _Kalena Nokomis Summers tu parles sur un autre ton à ta mère compris ? _Et le maitre avait parlé.

_- Désolé papa, mais maman change de sujet. Bref. Faut que je vous parle. _

Je commençais à leur expliquer et plus j'arrivais vers la fin de l'histoire, plus leurs têtes devenaient sérieuse, quand j'eu finie, ma mère me regarde l'air compatissante et commença

- _Kal ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas mais … _

_- Si on ne veut pas ! _Rétorqua mon père, d'un côté pour me faire comprendre que ce sera non, et de l'autre pour que ma mère arrête de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps

_- Mais maman … _j'eu à peine le temps de finir

_- Non non non et non ! N'insiste pas Kalena, tu ne pars pas à L.A seule ! _Mon père avait l'air en colère comme si leurs demander était mal.

- _Daniel, Kal ne partira pas toute seule je serais avec elle, la condition que l'une d'entre nous parte c'est qu'on soit toute les deux. Donc faudrait-il qu'on soit déjà gagnantes toutes les deux, et si cela arrivais ne pensez-vous pas que sa serais le destin qu'on parte, _et hop ma meilleure amie marquais un point, mon père prenait le destin très au sérieux, _vous devriez la laisser partir. _

Après plusieurs minutes de débat nous en arrivions à la chose suivante « Le diplôme ». Quand j'ai entendu ce mot j'ai cru que j'allais lâcher prise, mais comme à chaque fois, elle était là. Nous montâmes toutes les deux les marches pour arrivé dans ma chambre, elle prit tous le bouquin qu'elle trouvait, on aurait dit une folle, chaque livre, chaque cahier était jeté sur le lit.

- _Allé on commence tes révisions ne vont pas se faire tout seul ! _Elle était déterminée, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant.

- _Calme-toi ! Je n'y arriverais pas ! _

_- BIEN SUR QUE SI ! C'est là seule chance de partir, _elle fît une pose et continua en riant, _faut-il encore qu'on gagne. _

On commençait à réviser, et les jours défilait et on révisait toujours, on était le 11 juin et les périodes d'examens commençais le 16 jusqu'au 19.

Ca y est on y est aujourd'hui examen d'histoire, l'après midi math, demain, matière principale, le 18 sport, anglais et pour finir orale d'anglais. Arrivé les derniers jours je n'en pouvais plus je n'avais pas appelé ma jumelle des 4 jours et je voulais savoir comment ça c'étais passé pour elle, nous restâmes une bonne heure au bout du fil, et je venais d'apprendre que tous c'étais bien passé, moi je pensais pareil mais bon je voulais avoir les résultats le plus vite possible pour en être sur et que mes parents signe se fichu papier. Nous savions qu'on aurait les notes le 25 mais aucune idée pour le tirage au sort, je commençais à penser le pire et si le tirage ce faisait avant les résultats ! J'avais peur, plus on avançait plus j'avais de l'espoir. Quelque jour plus tard mon téléphone sonna

_« Bonjours Mlles le tirage au sort se fera le 26 juin à 14h00 à New York au studio près de l'église, rue jean Jaurès si besoin de détail appelé moi » _

Ouffffff encore heureux j'aurais mes résultats une chance de plus pour moi, Kay avait peut-être raison nous avons une bonne étoile.

_**Le 25 juin **_

- _Kalena, ma chérie, faut te réveillé, papa et moi avant une nouvelle à t'annoncer ! _J'adorais me faire réveillé par ma mère et sa voix si douce.

Je descendis les marches et me retrouvais devant mon père assis devant l'ordinateur d'en bas, il se poussa légèrement pour que je puisse apercevoir l'écran, je pu voir que c'était les résultats, mon cœur s'accéléras, quand j'entendis toquer, je vis ma mère aller ouvrir on n'eu pas le temps de dire ouff que ma meilleure amie me sauta dans les bras

_- Je l'ai eu, je l'ai eu ! _Elle était toute joyeuse de me le dire quand elle se stoppa net, _Et toi ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, mes parents eux, oui mais j'ai peur de m'avancer ! _En un seule mouvement elle se retrouva fasse à l'ordi, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas la trouille elle, je la vis se retourné et à son expression je l'ai raté.

_- TU VOIS QUAND TU VEUX ! _Elle cria si fort que l'on a eu de la chance de ne pas avoir de voisin.

_- Quoi je l'ai. Eu. ! _Je n'en revenais toujours pas, bon je l'ai eu sans mention qui comparé à la mention très bien de Kay faisait tâche mais j'étais au moins encore en compétions.

-_ Kalena, je suis si fière de toi ! _me fit ma mère je pouvais voir dans ces yeux que ces mots étaient sincère

- _Bon, maintenant où Est-ce foutu papier que je le signe ! _Je pris mon père, puis ma mère dans les bras avant de monté dans ma chambre le cherché.

Arrivé dans ma chambre je pris la feuille et je la regardai avec des yeux brillant je sentis une larme coulé sur ma joue, la joie et l'excitation ainsi que le relâchement de stress me faisait fasse.

Après que mon père eu signé cette autorisation, on décida de prendre la route vers 14h cela nous ferais arriver vers 23h nous avions déjà appelé pour réserver un hôtel. Nous préparions nos affaire pour le mettes dans un sac avant de prendre la route, le trajet se fût avec la musique à fond, nous chantions en cœur. Mais tous comme moi je voyais dans le regard et la façon d'agir de Kay qu'elle avait un peu peur, se que je ne compris pas vu que j'ai jamais vu une fille avec autant d'assurance que celle-ci. Nous arrivions devant l'hôtel et montâmes directement dans notre chambre, on se mit toute les deux en pyjamas elle en nuisette, et moi comme à mon habitude un shorty et un débardeur. Je ne me vis même pas tombée. Le réveille ne fût pas trop dur on attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Il était à peine 10h00 que je pétais la forme contrairement à mon amie qui dormait encore comme un bébé. Je partie prendre ma douche, je pris un débardeur bleu et un jean assez large, et entrais dans la salle de bains, une demi heure après j'étais lavé, habillé et maquillé, mes cheveux tombais d'un coté grâce a la barrette que je venais de mettre derrière. Je vis la blonde encore allongé je sautai sur le lit pour la réveillé et je peu dire que grâce à moi son réveille fût plus difficile que le miens, elle mit du temps à se levé et alla chercher ces affaire, une robe serrante qui arrivais au niveau des cuisses, elle mit 1h à ce préparé, elle venait de lisser ces cheveux quand je vis qu'il était déjà 12h30

- _Dépêche-toi on en à pour plus d'une demi-heure de route _!

- _Fiouu toujours à râler celle là ! _Je lui lançais un regard noir. _Ok ok, mais désolé si je ne vais pas aussi vite que toi pour me préparé !_ Et elle me tirait la langue qu'es qu'on pouvait être gamine quand on le voulait

- _Je m'habille quand condition ! Je venais de dire sa d'un ton tellement majestueux qu'on partit en fou-rire. _

_On venait d'arriver dans la voiture et je regardais ma montre, 13h10 ça va on ne sera pas en retard. Arrivé devant le studio, mon cœur s'arrêta, mon ventre ce recroquevillai sur lui-même. On enta … _


	3. Chapitre 2

_Point de vue de Taylor._

Cela faisait un mois et demi que l'on préparait ce jeu, aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu le tirage au sort et moi ainsi que les gars devions être présents pour que les perdantes aient quand même une récompense.

Moi je pensais que sa allait plutôt les narguer de nous voir, mais il le fallait nous avait dit notre agent étant donné que nous étions chargés de piocher les noms.

Ce que vous ne savez pas, et ce que ne savent pas non plus les finalistes, c'est que ce jeu à été crée pour remettre en place notre réputation, car c'est vrai que depuis un certain moment, personnellement je ne me comporte pas bien, ni avec mes fans, ni avec les journalistes et encore moins avec les réalisateurs.

C'est pour cette raison que mon agent a pensé que sa nous rapporterait de l'argent dans le futur, de reformer mon « ancien moi » c'est comme sa qu'il l'appelle, cet acteur sage, toujours à dire oui et surtout qui veut faire plaisir à tout le monde. Mais cette personne est partie, j'avoue avoir prit la grosse tête, mais dans ce monde, de rumeur et de publicité on a pas vraiment le choix. SOIT ON MARCHE SUR LES AUTRES, SOIT C'EST NOUS QUI NOUS FAISONS MARCHER DESSUS.

J'avais fait mon choix et si il croit que je vais changer mon caractère à cause de 6 filles hystériques c'est qu'il ne me connait pas.

Nous arrivions à destination et je m'apprêtais à descendre du car lorsque je me rendis compte qu'un car au lieu d'une limousine n'avait pas suffit à faire taire les rumeurs de notre arrivée à New York.

Je pris le chemin du studio sans prononcer un mot et sans regarder mes fans alors que derrière moi les gars prenaient des photos, signaient des autographes.

J'entrais dans le studio, suivi des autres, je vis une centaine de filles, plusieurs la main sur la bouche, d'autres qui criaient , et plusieurs à deux doigts de faire un malaise !

- _Bonjour les garçons comment allez-vous _? dit Henrie alors qu'on se plaçait en ligne à côté de lui .

_- Bien. _

_- Un peu fatigué _

_- Ca va _

Alors que moi je ne répondais pas, sans doute le mauvais caractère que tout le monde voulait voir disparaître . J'entendis des bribes de conversations :

_- Qu'est qu'il est beau !_

_- Enlala je craque _

_- Il me prend quand il veut_

Mais qu'est qu'elles ont toutes là, oui je suis un acteur, oui je suis célèbre, mais avant tout je suis un mec, j'ai beau avoir une vie de rêve cela n'empêche pas que je me sens comme un objet.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que je pensais que toutes les filles étaient arrivées, je vis s'ouvrir la porte sur deux jeunes filles, je remarquais directement deux grands yeux couleur noisette, on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle n'en revenait pas du monde présent, mais c'est comme si elle ne faisait pas attention à nous bizarrement et là j'entendis le son de sa voix en un petit « excusez-moi » . Je continuais à la fixer quand Henrie me bouscula

- _C'est à toi Taylor_, chuchota-t-il .

- _Oui, bon tout d'abord ce n'était pas précisé mais les 6 acteurs c'est nous_, je vis les filles rire, comme si j'avais dis un truc drôle.

_Vous avez-finit Mlles ? Bon je continue, nous sommes ici pour savoir lesquelles d'entre vous allez venir avec nous à Los Angeles cela aura lieu le 3 juillet, un car viendra vous chercher pour vous emmener ici même où une limousine vous attendra, puis ce sera au tour de notre jet de vous déposer à destination. Pendant deux mois vous allez vivre avec nous, chacune sera désignée pour accompagner un acteur, étant donné que c'est nous six qui allons pioché un nom ce sera celui qui dira votre nom qui sera votre binôme, vous suivrez celui-ci partout, autant en tournage, qu'en soirée, une visite de la ville aura lieu s'il le veux, vous ne serez pas avec nous pour faire votre vie à L.A mais pour voir NOTRE VIE_, je dis ces mots avec tellement de conviction tout en étant froid qu'elles se regardèrent toutes entre elles . _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce séjour. __Encore une chose, il est impossible de changer de binôme une fois que votre nom a été cité._

En me retirant je vis la jeune fille qui me regardait , je la regardais à mon tour et je la vis tourner la tête, j'étais mort à l'intérieur, alors que je tentais de cacher mon désarroi sur mon visage, je déteste montrer mes émotions, le présentateur du jeu commença son discours de rabajoie.

Et le tirage pû enfin commencer :

_- Alex Meraz à vous l'honneur ._

- _Merci_, Je le vit aller vers le bocal et piocher, toutes les filles fondaient devant son sourire, j'essayais d'étouffer mon rire . _Ambre MqQueen _

_- C'est moi _. Là s'avança devant nous, une fausse blonde, bouclée, aux yeux verts, super fine assez grande, mais pas mon style, pas qu'elle ne soit pas belle , à non, mais c'est le genre de filles à qui tu as envie d'envoyer une paire de claques pour son bien , bien-sûr, et là elle dit une chose qui nous laissa sans voix :

- _Contente que tu m'ai choisi mon chou, tu ne seras pas déçu_, elle venait de dire ces mots à l'oreille d'Alex, on se regarda tous, a-t-elle oublié qu'il est marié et qu'il a des enfants ?

Je ne pouvais pas me retenir et lui cracha ces quelques mots :

- _Une partie de plaisir, n'oubliez pas de verrouillé vos portes de chambres, _Alex me regarda tout en me fusillant du regard, j'avoue que j'avais juré de faire le garçon model aujourd'hui

. _Excusez-moi de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas_.

D'un côté j'étais content de ce que je venais de lui dire, mais quand je tournais la tête instinctivement pour voir ce qu'en pensais la fille aux grands yeux, je pu voir à sa tête que sa ne lui plaisais pas que je parle comme sa, et bizarrement cela m'atteignais.

-_Continuons_, s'exclama le présentateur.

_-M Stewart c'est à vous_, « le ptit » y allait tout en regardant les filles qui le dévisageait, c'est vrai que depuis son arrivée dans la meute du film il avait prit un peu de volume.

- _Alors je sais pas comment je dois prononcer ce prénom, Ka-ila, Kay-ila _

- _KAYLAAA_ ! Hurla une jeune fille blonde, _c'est Kayla _. Elle se tenait juste à côté d'ELLE .

- _Vous pouvez-venir Mllee_. Et là sa réponse me surprit, car elle voulait attendre la fin du tirage.

_-Bien_, il _n'y a aucun soucis j'espère ? _

- _Non pas du tout_, lui dit celle-ci tout en regardant son amie enfin je pense que c'était son amie .

Et le jeu continua, chacun allait piocher, Kiowa tomba sur une certaine Lucie, son apparence allait bien avec son prénom pensais-je, elle était petite, blonde, bon d'accord c'était une couleur mais sa lui allait assez bien, des yeux verts-marrons je crois, elle était habillée d'un débardeur noir, avec par dessus une chemise formant un nœud ,un jean de couleur foncé ainsi qu'une grosse boucle de ceinture et des bottes, elle avait l'air super sympa et nous offrit un sourire éclatant en venant près de nous.

Chaske et Bronson sont tombés sur des opposées, la première Melissa, fille métisse , cheveux noirs, avec des yeux magnifiques, mais une allure assez imposante, même si elle paraissait sage, elle me donna pas confiance, contrairement à Cassidy qui avait l'air d'être d'une douceur, elle était assez petite, brune, avec des yeux d'un bleu étincelant . C'était à mon tour, je me dirigeais vers le bocal, je mélangeais, mais au fond de moi c'était comme si je voulais tirer le nom de cette fille, je sortis un papier et dessus était écrit :

- _Justine Spencer _! Je lisais directement dans son regard que c'était une mauvaise pioche.

- _Excusez-moi_, elle me coupa dans mes pensées, je me retournais et devinais que c'était elle Justine, je hochais la tête lui montrant mon attention.

_Voila c'était pour vous dire que je devais appeler mes parents ils rentrent aujourd'hui, ils étaient partis à l'étranger donc je ne pouvais pas avoir d'autorisation, je peux_ _sortir une minute ? _

_-Oui mais fait vite, on doit savoir si on doit retirer aux sort_. Je soupirais mais à l'intérieur c'était une chance de plus pour Elle.

J'entendis derrière moi une voix de jeune femme parler avec les gars je me retournais et là je découvris que c'était son amie.

- _Oui je comprend Mlle c'est tout à fait normal _. dis Boo boo

- _Que se passe-t-il _? Je les fixais un par un .

-_Cette fille, vient de nous dire qu'elle pourra pas faire le voyage _. Me dis Kiowa

- _Pourquoi_ ? J'étais étonné, mais vraiment .

_- Car la fille que vous voyez là-bas_, elle me montra son amie, _c'est ma meilleure amie, elle s'appelle Kalena Summers et si on devait partir c'était ensemble ou rien . Donc malheureusement c'est rien _.

- _Attends, Attends celle que j'ai pioché va peut-être se désister car elle n'a pas encore l'autorisation de ses parents c'est encore une chance pour elle_, et je me surpris à la regarder sans relâche, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte c'était la seule qui n'a pas hurlé, la seule à rester sur terre en nous voyant .

On attendait toujours la réponse de Justine, on ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'elle ne nous disait pas oui ou non . Pendant ce temps là, on parlait entre mecs , ou on signait des autographes ainsi que des photos. Je m'étais assis dans un coin, perdu dans mes pensées quand je reçu un texto

« Salut mon cœur, j'espère que ça se passe assez bien. Moi le tournage va commencé, je te laisse, je t'embrasse fort . Je t'aime, pense à toi

PS : Mais surtout à ses nuits dans tes bras »

Je souris à ce message qui provenait de Taylor et oui je sors avec la célèbre Taylor Swift au début c'était pour la promo de Valentin's day et ensuite on est vraiment sortis ensemble, je me demande parfois si c'est de l'amour entre nous ou juste une suite de la promo. Je lui répondais

« Coucou ma belle, un peu soulant leur délire, j'y pense aussi, bon tournage »

Je n'aime pas trop lui dire Je t'aime car comme j'ai dis plus tôt je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, et je ne veux pas dire ces trois mots importants pour moi si je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments, même si elle rêverait de les entendre je veux encore attendre . En pensant à cela je n'avais même pas remarqué que Kayla était devant avec un stylo et une photo à la main .

- _Excuse-moi peux-tu _.. Sans qu'elle finisse je pris la photo et remarqua que c'était une photo d'elle et de Kalena dont je connaissais enfin le nom.

- _Jolie photo_, _c'est pour toi ou pour Kalena_, dis-je tout en lui signant.

_- C'est pour moi écrit juste pour Kayla_, et je le fis

- _Ta copine a peur de nous approcher_ ? Je disais ces mots avec un léger sourire

- _Non non, c'est juste que même si elle aime bien vos films, elle n'arrête pas de me dire que vous êtes des gars comme les autres. _A l'entendre dire sa je lui souriais de plus belle tout en regardant sa pote, alors il en existe, des personnes qui nous considère encore comme des êtres humains, je vis un petit sourire recouvrir son visage et je lui rendis

_- Elle est célibataire_, me chuchota Kayla en reprenant sa photo

_- Euhh… Non … Mais … PAS MOI _! Lui dis-je en bégayant avant de reprendre en haussant un peu la voix tout en me levant précipitamment._ Je vais voir où sa en est _.

- _Oui oui c'est sa_. Me dit-elle avant de me tourner le dos .

Je ne savais plus ou me mettre, comme si je voulais savoir sa, mais n'importe quoi franchement cette fille ne m'intéresse pas du tout pensais-je avant d'arriver devant Justine.

Je remarquais tout de suite une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et de la tristesse et du désespoir dans son regard.

- _Je ne peux pas venir_. Dit-elle avant de fondre en larmes dans mes bras, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je lui administrais 3 tapettes amicales dans le dos avant de la repousser lentement et de prendre le micro à nouveau :

- _Mlles j'ai une annonce à faire, je suis désolé pour Justine mais celle-ci ne peux pas venir avec nous, il reste donc une place, étant donné que c'était mon binôme c'est à moi de retirer un de vos noms._

Je vis des étincelles dans leurs yeux . Je me dirigeais encore une fois vers le bocal et je mis un instant pour tirer ce nom, Sarah Ambry, je pris trente secondes et réfléchissais, quand j'ouvris finalement la bouche un nom en sorti:

- _Kalena Summers_. Mais qu'est que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi j'ai fais sa ? Mais n'importe quoi, je vis le rituel arriver, un des mecs devait confirmer , j'étais dans la merde quand Alex vint vers moi.

- _Mec qu'est que t'as fait _? Me chuchota-t-il, je hochais les épaules en guise de réponse, ne sachant que dire

- _Oui c'est bien ce nom qui est sorti je confirme_. Il me regarda en même temps.

Je ne pouvais même pas la regarder dans les yeux car j'avais menti à cette fille et à Kalena, même si je ne pouvais mettre aucun visage sur cette Sarah je savais qu'elle était triste d'avoir perdu alors qu'elle avait gagné, sincèrement Taylor t'as beau être un enfoiré, t'abuses . Je levais vite fait les yeux vers la fille qui avait remporté ce voyage grâce à mon mensonge, elle était dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, elles étaient toutes les deux heureuses, j'en ai rendu une malheureuse et deux heureuses c'est quand même bien non ? Mais non arrête de vouloir atténuer ta culpabilité, t'as fais le con . Le pire dans tout sa c'est que je ne savais pas pourquoi .

- _Désolé aux 144 filles qui n'ont pas étaient tirées au sort , je vous relâche, bonne fin d'après-midi, celles qui ont gagner veuillez avancez s'il vous plaît _clama Henri

Je vis ces filles partir dont cette Sarah et vis les autres prendre place.

_Bon Mlles, alors montrez moi vos autorisations, ensuite vous pourrez repartir et revenir le 3 juillet. _Il regarda toutes les autorisations pour être sûr même si elles avaient confirmé les avoir.

_Alors maintenant que vous connaissez votre binôme j'espère que tout se passera bien entre vous et avec les autres, vous allez également souvent côtoyer les dix autres acteurs._

_Encore une chose je vous prierait de ne pas avoir d'histoires entre vous, quand je dis histoires, c'est amours, emmerdes ou même des histoires d'un soir, je ne veux aucun article dans la presse à scandale durant ces deux mois c'est compris ?_

- _Oui _répondirent en cœur les gagnantes

- _Moi sa ne risque pas de m'arriver j'ai une jolie femme et deux merveilleux enfants_, nous dit Alex le sourire aux lèvres.

_- C'est ce qu'on verra,_ lui rétorqua Ambre, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avec un petit clin d'œil en plus. Mais qu'est qu'elle peut m'énerver celle là ! Comment elle se la sent plus !

Je vous jure si j'avais eu cette fille en tant que binôme j'aurais tout arrêter, même si en l'occurrence c'est moi qui ai choisi ma moitié , il faudrait pas que Taylor l'apprenne car là ce serait terminé entre nous.

Elles partirent toutes de leur côté, cinq d'entres elles en se retournant, il n'y avait qu'elle qui ne se retourna pas, c'était hallucinant c'était comme si on était des moins que rien pour elle .

- _Bon les mecs faut qu'on parte là_, nous dit Chaske. Il n'avait pas tord, nous allions tous en direction du car, quand Alex me retint par le bras.

- _Hey gros, qu'est qui c'est passé _? Il avait l'air encore choqué de mon geste.

- _Rien laisse tombé_

- _Elle te plait avoue_, il mit un tel ton de malice dans ses mots que sa me fit rire

- _N'importe quoi toi, hey faut que t'arrête de boire sérieux sa te réussi pas !_

- _Non non cette fois c'est pas l'alcool qui parle c'est ton pote_, _allez ment pas je te connais_

- _Arrete je te dis que non_.

- _Aller Tay _! Il voulait que je lui avoue, il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

- _C'est bon maintenant_. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre

- _Et voilà ta réaction prouve que j'ai raison ! _

Il avança avec un regard de vainqueur. Qu'est qui pouvait me soulé quand il faisait sa !

Je le suivis pour rentrer dans le car, ce n'était pas un car comme les autres c'était beaucoup plus spacieux, au fond il y avait une sorte de mini-chambre au cas où l'un d'entre nous aurait besoin de repos. Il y avait des fauteuils et une table, avec un mini frigo. Une fois installés nous primes la route vers la piste d'atterrissage où nous attendait notre jet. Quelques heures plus tard nous fûmes arrivés à Los Angeles où ma chère et tendre petite amie m'attendait.

Mais comme tout le long du trajet je restais muet, je l'embrassais tendrement quand elle brisa le silence

- _Bébé qu'est qui ne va pas _? Elle avait l'air désemparée face à mon silence

- _Rien_ ! Lui dis-je sèchement

- _Tu ne dis pas un mot et tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien, tu te fous de moi la Taylor_ ?

Elle avait commencé à haussé la voix, ce qui me mit hors de moi, je ne supporte pas quand elle me prend de haut .

- _Merde ! Je ne peux pas rester trente secondes dans mes pensées sans que Mlle se pose des question_. Je venais d'enlever ma main de ses hanches.

- _Tu me diras quand tu te seras calmé _! Me rétorqua t'elle en avançant vers la limousine, je fis de même mais sans un mot encore.

Ce n'est pas que je voulais qu'on se prenne la tête, c'est juste que moi-même je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait.

Depuis que j'ai quitté le studio c'est comme si mon cerveau c'était brouillé, comme si on m'avait déconnecté, serais-ce à cause d'elle ?

Non mais qu'est que je raconte, quoi la meuf, je l'ai vu deux heures, on ne s'est pas adressé un mot mis à part un léger sourire, ça ne peux pas être sa. Je cherchais encore et encore ce qui peux me mettre dans les nuages à ce point, enfin je n'étais pas sur un nuage mais plutôt dans une tempête, une immense tempête dont je ne pouvais sortir . Je me retournais pour regarder celle à côté de moi et remarqua qu'une fine trace perlée recouvrais son visage, je l'ai fait pleuré.

Malgré que je ne sache pas ce que j'éprouve réellement pour elle, Taylor était l'une des rares personnes à qui je ne voulait pas faire de peine, en plus d'être ma compagne c'était avant tout mon amie, l'une des seules à qui j'ai vraiment ouvert mon cœur, voilà aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne sais pas réellement où j'en suis avec elle. Je me rapprochais d'elle pour essuyer cette larme et la prit dans mes bras .

- _Je suis désolé mon cœur_ ! Et pour une fois je me voulais sincère .

_- Mais qu'est qui nous arrive _? Elle leva sa tête de mon cou pour pouvoir me regarder

- _Mais rien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste qu'entre le travail, le stress, on à un peu de mal à se retrouver seul ._ En disant cette petite phrase qui lui décrocha un petit sourire, je venais de la rassurer, mais était-ce réellement sa. Elle se redressa et me dit un mot, un seul, qui pour autant voulait tous dire .

_- PARTONS ! ! ! _

_- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Et où ? N'oublie pas qu'il y a ce jeu stupide qui m'oblige à être là_, tout en disant sa je pensais à Kalena, un joli prénom et rare en plus . _Et puis tu as ton tournage . _

- _Ce n'est pas grave, je reprends le tournage le deux, on peut partir demain et rentrer le 2 dans la nuit_, _s'il te plait _! Et là par ce simple « s'il te plait » et avec son regard de chien battu elle me fit craqué.

_- Bon ok !_ On venait d'arriver à ma villa, car oui je n'habite pas avec elle j'ai ma villa, même si on est très souvent ensemble je ne compte pas me mettre en ménage.

- _Je vais voir où on pourrais partir _! Elle se dirigea vers le bureau, alluma l'ordinateur

Le bureau se trouvait dans une pièce un peu reculée dans la villa, car j'aimais être tranquille quand je travailler sur un texte ou autre, c'est un peu le seul endroit où personne ne rentre. Dans cette pièce c'était un peu mes origines, étant d'ascendance amérindienne, ou peut y voir à l'intérieur une bibliothèque consacrée pour la première étagère de livres poussiéreux sur mes ancêtres, sur les légendes, les autres étagères sont consacrées à des bricoles, bracelets, statuettes, toutes représentatives d'un endroit ou d'une histoire. Mon bureau à été fait à la main, j'ai payé une petite fortune car je voulais qu'il ne ressemble à aucun autre mais plus à plusieurs branches se mélangeant pour former un meuble. De chaque côté du mur il y avait un tableau représentant, les 4 éléments ainsi qu'une page consacrée à un conte de mon enfance, celui que ma mère me racontais chaque soir :

Un soir, un vieux Amérindien, parlait à son petit-fils

Qui était en colère après son amie alors le grand-père se mit

A parler du combat qui a lieu à l'intérieur de nous.

Il disait : « Mon petit, il y a une lutte entre deux loups à l'intérieur

De chacun de nous.

« L'un est le Mal - c'est la colère, l'envie, la jalousie, le chagrin,

Le regret, la cupidité, l'arrogance, l'apitoiement, la culpabilité,

L'amertume, le sentiment d'infériorité, le mensonge, l'orgueil,

La supériorité et l'égo … »

« L'autre est le Bien - c'est la joie, la paix, l'amour, l'espoir, la sérénité,

L'humilité, la bonté, la bienveillance, l'empathie, la générosité, la vérité,

La compassion et la foi … »

Le petit-fils réfléchissait pendant quelques instants, puis il demanda à son

Grand-père :

« Grand père, quel est le loup qui vaincra ? »

Le vieux Amérindien répondit simplement : « Celui que tu nourris, mon fils »

Aujourd'hui à l'heure qu'il est je nourris le mauvais.

- _J'ai trouvé on va aller à Hawai_ ! Elle me sorti directement de mes pensées, je ressentais tout de même un peu de nostalgie car malgré-tout, je croyais aux histoires de mes ancêtres, à leurs croyances, même si il est vrai que je ne les applique pas tout le temps.

- _Pas de soucis, tu sais que je te suis ! j'étais le plus naturel possible._

_Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas y aller, car sa nous ferait certainement du bien, mais avec ce que j'avais en tête à cet instant, je n'avais pas trop envie de sourire, et la connaissant elle s'inquiéterait._

_Je n'ai JAMAIS parler de sa à personne, franchement comme si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre mes croyances à toutes ces choses amérindiennes ! _

_Enfin bref, elle me fit un petit débriefing sur notre voyage, l'heure du vol, 10h20 demain matin, l'hôtel, elle avait déjà tout planifié alors qu'on venait juste de ce décider, ENLALA quelle chance j'ai de l'avoir !_

_Après plusieurs heures à discuté près du feu devant la cheminé, elle s'endormi dans mes bras._

_Je ne la réveillais pas, la portais jusqu'à ma chambre, je la posais sur le lit et m'allongeais a côté d'elle tout en la prenant dans mes bras et m'endormis. On allait passer environ une semaine tout les deux, j'espérais qu'un jour je puisse enfin lui dire.. Je t'aime . _


	4. Chapitre 3

Point de vue de Kalena .

On partait demain pour LA. J'avais passé quelques jours à New-York avec Kay et mon frère, cela m'avais fait du bien de le voir, même si, dire qu'il ne m'a pas énervé quand il m'a parlé de mon voyage , serait un mensonge.

Flash Back

On était dans sa chambre en train de parler quand il regarda Kayla d'un air sérieux et insistant.

Lorsque ma meilleure amie sorti de la chambre, je mis un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il allait se passer quelque chose

J'ai su que j'allais avoir une discussion dont je ne connaissais pas encore le motif, mais je savais déjà que sa n'allait pas me plaire.

- Ma puce, va falloir que je te parle, dit il avant de me regarder d'un 'air interrogateur, suivi par un long soupir de ma part.

- Bah vas-y crache le morceau.

- Voila, je sais que papa et maman on accepté que tu partes à LA, il marqua un temps, et d'un souffle me dis :

L'idée que tu passe deux mois avec un acteur aux hormones surélevés et que tu vives avec lui, ne m'enchante pas, c'est pas que je ne te fa… Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase et m'exclama :

- AH NOOON ! Tu ne vas pas commencer, tu peux me faire confiance, je suis une grande fille maintenant et je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons ! Je lui déballais ces mots avec un débit surhumain, si bien que je me suis demandé si il avait bien compris, enfin vu sa tête il l'avait TOUT compris

- Kal, je te fais confiance, c'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance, tu as vu comment il se comporte ?! Il a prit la grosse tête et je ne voudrais pas qu'il essaye quoi que ce soit avec me petite sœur ! Il me prit la main affectueusement, et je le laissais faire..

- Chayton je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais tu n'as rien a craindre, je sais ce que je fais et je ne tomberais pas dans le piège d'un de ces acteurs, et encore moins : Taylor ! Il me sourit et m'attira contre lui, il me serra de toutes ses forces, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer mais je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment !

- Je le sais ma chérie que tu n'es pas conne, mais j'ai peur et c'est mon rôle de grand frère je ne voudrais pas me sentir obligé d'aller à LA pour casser la gueule à celui qui t'as fait du mal !

- T'en fait pas je sais me défendre, mais merci ! Je te fais la promesse de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'une de ces stars Hollywoodiennes !

- Tu as intérêt à la tenir cette promesse là ! Il m'avait détaché de lui et avait déposé un baiser sur mon front

Fin du Flash Back

Comme vous l'avez compris mon frère est des fois un peu trop protecteur mais bon je l'aime ! Et franchement comme si un des mecs allait s'intéresser à moi ! Ils s'intéresseraient plutôt à une fille comme cette AMBRE, vous voulez que je vous dise : cette fille je ne la connais pas mais je ne l'aime pas, et Kayla est d'accord avec moi !

On savait pertinemment qu'il faudrait faire attention à nos arrières avec une fille comme sa. Bref il était midi et je devais rejoindre mon amie a 13h30 pour l'aider à préparer ses affaires. J'allais prendre ma douche, je restais une bonne vingtaine de minutes sous l'eau chaude, car je n'en ai pas encore parlé mais sa me stresse un peu de partir, je n'ai jamais vraiment quitté ma ville natale, contrairement à la grande blonde, qui avait fait Paris, Rome, Barcelone, Hong Kong, et j'en passe… Après m'être séché les cheveux et les avoir laissé ondulés selon leurs désirs, je m'habillais.

Je mis un short en jean avec un débardeur noir et par dessus un pull à manches courtes assez large, et mes bottines couleur caramel.

Prête à sortir, lunettes de soleil enfilés, le beau temps était présent et sa ne pouvait faire que du bien .

Derrière le volant direction une après-midi d'horreur !

Je ne suis pas méchante c'est juste que d'aller aider une fille comme Kayla Becker à choisir quelques vêtements, sans dévaliser son armoire pour un voyage dans l'une des plus belles villes de Star allait être un peu DIFFICILE. A peine arrivée devant sa porte, je vis une folle furieuse courir en ma direction.

- Va falloir que tu m'aides, jupe courte en jean ou alors slim couleur bleu foncé ?

Je précise que c'est pour assortir à mon bustier rose pâle et mes escarpins de la même couleur ! Elle m'avait bloqué l'entrée, il fallait que je réponde, étant donné que je connaissais pratiquement par cœur son dressing c'était facile de savoir de quoi elle parlait.

- Slim ! Répondis-je sérieuse comme jamais, elle me regardait l'air interrogateur, faut dire que pour Kay tout ce qui est court est forcément le bon choix.

Elle me dit tout le temps « les mecs bavent, mais il est hors de question qu'ils touchent, mais sa ils le savent pas ! »

Alors je repris, étant donné que tu vas avoir des escarpins de je ne sais combien de centimètres, avec un bustier moulant et que tu es grande, si tu mets une jupe on va avoir l'impression que tes jambes sont immenses ! Avec elle j'ai toujours l'impression d'être miss je sais tout !

Oui, tu as raison je n'ai quand même pas envie de ressembler à une girafe ! Elle me regarda d'un air sérieux avant d'éclater de rire.

A peine arrivées dans sa chambre, elle jeta tout ses vêtements en boule sur son lit, quand elle choisissais un haut il fallait évidemment un bas qui irait avec.

En gros on répéta l'opération pour chaque tenue,, Haut+Bas+Chaussures+Veste+Bijoux, il était hors de question de prendre un accessoire inutile avec elle, impensable de mélanger des ensembles ! AHH sa NON ! . Elle avait déjà choisi plus d'une dizaine de tenues et ce n'était pas fini. Après quelques minutes elle soupira et s'assit avec moi sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Bah si je me rappelle bien ton soupirant, (elle parlait de Taylor, elle pense que je lui plais ! N'IMPORTE QUOI) eh bien il a parlé des fêtes et je n'ai aucune robe ! Elle avait l'air blasée, sur ces mots je me lève en me dirigeant vers son dressing

: - et ta robe rouge ?

- je l'ai déjà mis deux fois elle a assez été utilisée !

- ta robe noire avec de la dentelle ?

- on va à Los Angeles pas à un enterrement !

- mais tu l'as mit pour le réveillon du nouvel an ! Rétorquai-je

- mais je veux être parfaite ! Je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire, une fois arrivées là-bas !

Si on apprend qu'il y a une fête, on fait les magasins. Sa marche ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, la mode elle adore sa et lui enlever ses heures de drogue-boutique était juste du suicide pour moi .

Bon d'accord ! Tu as fini tes valises ?

- Heu … Bah … En fait j'ai … valises ! Elle venait d'étouffer le chiffre par une fausse toux.

- KAYLA !

Bon d'accord j'ai 7 valises, mais attend avant de gueuler, une pour mes chaussures, trois pour mes tenues, je ne sais pas combien j'en ai pris exactement mais je ne peux pas diminuer le chiffre, une pour mes bijoux, foulards, lunettes etc. enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et enfin une autre pour mon maquillage. Elle me regarda d'un air désolé, je répliquais aussitôt.

- Et la 7ème ? Elle m'avait bien dis 7 valises mais elle en avait mentionné que 6.

- Des fois je me demande c'est qui la blonde, TOI ou MOI ! Bah la 7ème va servir pour le retour étant donné qu'on va s'acheter plein, PLEIN, de nouveaux vêtements, de robes etc.. Il faut bien une valise supplémentaire. Elle me dit sa comme si c'était tout a fait normal, la fille elle prend 4 valises rien que pour les tenues et elle me dit qu'elle va s'acheter d'autres choses là bas !

- ACCRO à la mode ! Je lui tirais la langue.

- OUI peut-être, mais toi avec tes pulls extra larges on ne voit même pas tes jolies formes, ce n'est pas comme sa qu'un certain Taylor va pouvoir te dévorer des yeux ! Elle était fière d'elle en plus, vous ne vous imaginer même pas à quel point sa me fait peur de partir alors que Mlle a une idée bien précise en tête, je changeai vite de sujet enfin …

- Au faite, pourquoi ta dis qu'ON va s'acheter des nouvelles fringues ? m'exclamai-je en insistant bien sur ON .

- Bah te connaissant t'a prit quoi ? Deux valises, en pensant, que tu laverais tes tenues, que les chaussures t'en avais besoin que de deux, ou trois paires par rapport au temps, et tu as du prendre quoi quelques bijoux n'est-ce pas? Elle me fixait, sa m'étonnera toujours de voir à quel point elle me connait par cœur ! Car oui même si j'aime beaucoup les vêtements, mes parents ne roulent pas sur l'or et je suis le genre de filles économe surtout pour les chaussures. C'est vrai que je me suis dit que sa ne servirais à rien de prendre trop de vêtements, je n'allais pas avoir une tenue différente pour chaque jour.

- Oui et alors ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas les moyens pour m'ach… Elle me coupa encore

- Justement moi je les ai les moyens ! Donc pour une fois tu te TAIS ! Et tu me laisse s t'offrir une nouvelle garde de robe à LA !

- Mais .. J'essayais de répliquai en vain

- NON ! KALENA NOKOMIS SUMMERS ! TU ME LAISSES FAIRE CETTE FOIS ! Bon ok, elle pouvait être un ange, mais quand elle a un truc dans la tête elle la pas au c** !

- Ok, ok mais tu ne fais pas des folies ! Et voila un grand sourire de sa part, et un soupir pour moi !

Il était quasiment 18h30 et je devais rentrer pour 19h, je disais donc au-revoir à ma meilleure amie et pris la route direction chez moi. En arrivant je montais dans ma chambre, prendre mon pyjama habituel et partais vers la douche, je sorti au bon moment vu que ma mère m'appeler pour mangé. Après avoir fini ce délicieux gratin, je fit la vaisselle avec ma mère et parti dans ma chambre me coucher, demain allait être une grande et longue journée !

Je me réveillais à 6h00, la limousine venait nous chercher à 8h, on arriverait vers les 16h00 à New-York et à 20h00 à Los Angeles, je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'appréhende, même si je dis à tout le monde que ce sont des gens normaux, ils sont célèbres, la planète entière les connait donc ce n'est pas une vie tout à fait normale pour des jeunes de notre âge.

J'espère juste m'entendre avec mon binôme comme je vais passer deux mois chez lui il voudrait mieux pour nous deux que l'on s'entende. Taylor à beau être un acteur sublimissime, enfin sublimissime n'est pas le mot, il est « Sympa ».

Enfin c'est de cette façon que le décrive les journalistes dans les magazines, je vais bientôt savoir si c'est la réalité.

En parlant de magazines j'espère ne pas être dans l'uns d'eux, oui je vous l'avoue j'ai une hantise de me faire remarquer ! Bref, hier soir j'avais préparé mes affaires, un slim jean troué, et un petit haut ample qui m'arrive en dessous des fesses, je m'attends déjà au

« pas trop sexy » de Kay.

Après m'être réveillée je file prendre ma douche, 10 minutes plus tard je me sèche, il ne faut pas trop que je traine, ensuite je retourne dans ma chambre me maquiller et me faire un léger chignon relâché pour les heures de route et de vol.

Je n'allais quand même pas les laissé détachés, Si ? Non de toute façon je n'y vais pas pour faire ma star ! Il est 7h30 et un nœud commence à s'installer dans le bas de mon ventre. Je descends et attends que ma meilleure amie arrive. Mes parents sont dans la salle à manger

- Ma puce fait attention à toi surtout ! Me dit ma mère en venant me prendre dans ses bras réconfortants, ils allaient tout de même me manquer

- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne m'arrivera rien !

- Tu sais on ne sait jamais dans ces grandes villes ! Et voila que mon père assis dans le canapé avec sa tasse à café et son journal essayer de me faire peur

- Papa, ça ira ne t'en fait pas de toute façon je vous appelle si j'ai un problème ok ?

- Oui n'hésite pas ma chérie ! Elle m'embrassa la joue quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte

- Je vais ouvrir ! Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et découvrir Kayla et un chauffeur, elle était superbe, bon pas la tenue adéquate pour la journée qui nous attend, mais sa robe rouge était sublime !

- Kal on doit partir le chauffeur va prendre tes valises viens ! Elle était un peu speed ce matin, je disais au-revoir à mes parents enfin j'essayais vu que ma mère ne voulait pas me lâcher et que mon père me répétais pour la millième fois les numéros en cas d'urgence, comme si à 18 ans on les connaissait pas ces foutus numéros.

J'étais arrivée dans la limousine, première fois que je monte dans une voiture enfin si on peux appeler sa une voiture, comme celle là, il y avait un mini bar, un mini écran plasma, enfin tout de mini quoi, une mini maison, rien que pour moi et Kayla .

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Rien d'intéressant à part ce luxe !

- Tu n'as rien vu encore, le jet c'est encore mieux ! C'est vrai qu'avec ses parents elle y est habituée.

- Je me doute ! Dis-je en soupirant

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste que toi tu es habituée à tout sa mais pas moi et je me sens déjà pas à ma place ici alors qu'est ce que ça va être à LA ! Je vais faire tache parmi tout sa ! C'est vrai qu'est qu'il en on à faire je ne fais pas partie de leur monde, ni du tien Kayla

- Kal, écoutes tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive là bas je suis avec toi ! Et n'oublie pas que tu es une fille formidable et sa il y a pas besoin d'être connu pour le voir ! Ils vont t'adorer tout comme moi je t'adore ! Elle me prit dans ses bras, je l'espérais je n'avais pas envie d'être la petite pauvre du groupe et être mise à l'écart. Même si j'aimais mes parents c'était parfois dur d'être l'amie de Kayla car tout le monde la regarde avec envie, et moi a côté je ne suis rien, je vais pas dire que je suis jalouse d'elle pas à ce point mais mon manque de confiance en moi se réveille de temps en temps.

On s'étaient endormies et on arrivait à destination quand le chauffeur nous réveilla, après avoir parlé avec lui on avait apprit que son nom était Robert et qu'il faisait ce métier depuis 35 ans, il était très sympathique. Tout le monde arriva enfin les 4 autres filles et nous montions dans le jet, LA CLASSE ! Je m'installais près de ma meilleure amie, je voyais Ambre la regarder d'un air supérieur, mon amie me serra la main quand elle la vit, je connais assez Kayla pour savoir que si cette PESTE ne détournait pas vite le regard il y aurait embrouille, je regardais celle à côté de moi

- Chérie, n'oublie pas, pas d'emmerdes on a dit !

- Oui mais tu as vu comment elle me regarde ! Chuchota-t-elle mais pas assez bas pour que celle d'en face n'entende pas.

- Excusez-moi les filles, mais un petit conseil laisser la faire, elle arrêtera quand elle verra que vous vous en fichez !

- NON MOI JE VAIS LA FAIRE ARRETER D'UNE AUTRE FACON ! Et ça y est sa hausse le ton, la fille en face rigola

- Qu'est qui te fait rire ?

- C'est rien, enfin si, tu me fais penser à moi, au fait ! Moi c'est Lucie ! Elle était habillé d'un short en jean sûrement un jean découpé, et une chemise à carreaux.

- Moi c'est Kalena et elle Kayla, mais pourquoi dis-tu que mon amie te fait penser à toi ?

- Bah en fait là où j'habite je suis un peu comme sa, mais j'ai promis à mon petit copain de ne pas me faire remarquer ! Elle était un peu septique comme si elle n'était pas sûre de tenir cette promesse.

Nous continuions à parler durant le vol, elle était très gentille et son accent nous faisait rire, nous avions apprit beaucoup d'elle en peu de temps, elle avait peu d'amies à cause des ses cours à la maison, elle était amoureuse d'un homme depuis deux ans, et vivait au Texas. Enfin dans tous les cas nous en avions conclu que sa allait certainement devenir une amie, enfin on verra par la suite.

Kay s'était endormie et moi je visualisais ce qu'il se passait à côté de moi, les deux autres filles étaient tout le contraire de nous, l'une d'entre elle ressemblait à Ambre, pas physiquement mais de par son comportement et l'autre avait l'air d'une enfant qu'on devait protéger, rien qu'en la regardant j'aurais aimé être un ange pour être sa protectrice, je m'emporte un peu n'est pas ? Je crois que oui. Quelques instants après je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

On se réveilla les unes après les autres quand une de nos hôtesses est venue nous prévenir que nous étions arrivées, et me voilà en train de poser mon premier pied sur le sol de Los Angeles.


	5. Chapitre 4

Point de vue Taylor Lautner

J'étais arrivé en retard enfin ( encore ) arrivé en retard à l'aéroport, et bien sur pour changer il a fallut que le jet lui sois pile à l'heure ! Je me dirigeais vers mes frères de tournage, deux d'entre eux rigolaient, et les quatre autres semblaient avoir croisé un mort. Alex me regarda et entre deux rires me dit :

_- Elles sont arrivées il y a au moins 10 minutes ! t'abuses. _

- _Excusez-moi _furent les seuls et ironiques mots qui sortirent naturellement de ma bouche.

Bien sur sa ne faisait rire que moi, mais alors pas du tout mon agent qui me répéta que la ponctualité était essentielle dans ce métier. Mais à quoi bon m'en faire ? je suis déjà connu on doit dire sa aux débutants, pas à moi. Quand je fus assez proche pour voir toutes les têtes présentes, je me cru à l'armée étant donné que chaque personne se retrouvait en face de son binôme

Bien sûr j'allais m'installer en face de Kalena, ce nom résonnait dans ma tête.. pourtant dieu sait que j'aurais voulu me le sortir de la tête.

Bizarrement ce ne fût pas la rencontre à laquelle je m'attendais, elle avait un regard plein de haine et soupira lorsque j'avançais vers elle.

- _Désolé, chose plus importante à faire !_ Lançais-je

- _Si tu le dis . _Me lança-t-elle acerbe

- _Je me suis excusé tu veux peut-être que je me mette à genoux ? _Ca y est elle réussi à me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

- _t'excusez ? Tu appelle sa s'excusez, c'est pas parce que tu emploie le mot « Désolé » que tu le penses vraiment et je pense que là, sa serait la moindre des choses d'être un minimum sincère ! Bref! _

_- Com…. ! _Je ne pu dire un mot de plus ..

- _BREF ! _

Cette fille à l'apparence d'un ange mais c'est un démon ! Finalement je me demande pourquoi j'ai changé le prénom de la fille que j'avais tiré au sort, je vais le regretter j'en suis persuadé. Quand je pense que je vais devoir rester avec elle pendant 2 mois NON-STOP je me demande comment je vais faire ! deux solutions me viennent en tête, sois je m'excuse sincèrement et lui demande de recommencer à zéro, soit je fais comme d'habitude, je la prend de haut ! La première solution me semble la plus juste je pense. Pendant que je me posais certaines questions d'autre en profiter pour faire connaissance …

Point de vue de Alex Meraz

Tous le monde était là, ça y est ! le jour J est arrivé, Taylor venait juste de faire son apparition. J'étais avec Bronson, Ambre mon binôme et cette fille plutôt réservée qu'était Cassidy.

-_ Bronson regarde ! _Je montrais avec un signe de la tête Taylor et Kalena, elle n'avait pas l'air contente, quand à lui-même si il adopte toujours un air supérieur, ses yeux le trahissent toujours il semblait confus, mal à l'aise. Cela fait des années que je le connais , ce frère, et même si il est parfois énervant c'est un ami fidèle malgré les apparences.

- _Le pauvre je le plains . _

_- Pas moi, il veut faire son gros dur je trouve qu'elle a raison de réagir comme sa . _

_- Peut-être que toi tu sera un peu plus « gentil » avec moi ! _Ambre venait d'insister sur le « gentil » !

si elle croit qu'elle m'intéresse elle se trompe, j'aime ma femme et mes enfants et je ne compte en aucun cas les trahir pour elle ou pour une autre .

_- Il est marié. _souffla Cassidy, Ambre lui lança un regard des plus noir

_- Toi, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis donc tu restes à ta place ! c'est clair ?_

_- STOP, tu lui parle sur un autre ton, je ne t'autoriserais pas à la faire souffrir est-ce que sa c'est assez Clair ! _Bronson était bien énervé

Je le comprend, s'en prendre à cette dernière était devenu insupportable déjà pour moi et pour lui encore pire, ne vous méprenez pas il n'en ai pas tombé amoureux mais Cassidy avait l'air si petite a côté de nous.

Même si cela faisait que quelques minutes que nous avions fait connaissance elle était devenue une de nos petites protégées contrairement à Ambre.

A quelques mètres de nous on pouvait voir, le môme, Kayla, Kiowa et Lucie en train de rire, cela faisait maintenant 1h qu'on était là et on avait pas bougé, mais il le fallait chacun devait partir de son côté pour commencer cette aventure.

Point de vue de Kalena Summers

Cela faisait 1h que j'étais avec Taylor nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole après mon « BREF » qui finalisa le débat.

Je ne pouvais pas aller avec Kayla vu qu'elle faisait connaissance, cependant je voyais le regard insistant d'Alex, je me demande bien ce qu'il a lui. Au faites si vous m'avez trouvé un peu désagréable avec Taylor tout à l'heure c'est que j'essaie de me préserver en quelque sorte, ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes de réagir comme sa..

J'étais assise sur un banc quand tout à coup:

_- Kalena..euh… je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je te propose de recommencer du début et d'oublier tout sa si tu es d'accord ? _Cette fois je ressentis au son de sa voix qu'il était sincère, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais qu'il ne faisait pas sa souvent, sa me touchais d'avantage.

_- Ok, alors moi_ _c'est Kalena Summers, mais tu peux m'appeler Kal dis-je en me levant face à lui ._

Il se mit à rire et se leva à son tour

- _Moi c'est Taylor Lautner ._

_- Alors Taylor, vais-je connaitre le mec dont tout le monde parle, ou vais-je pendant ce voyage connaitre une autre parcelle de sa personnalité ? _

_- Tu verra petite ! _Il venait de me bousculer je voulais faire de même mais Alex arriva au même moment

- _Gros, on rentre nous. Comment on fait pour demain, on passe chacun la journée de son côté où on se voit ? _

_- Je sais pas, ils en disent quoi les autres ? _

_- Bronson, le môme et Kiowa pas de soucis pour eux quand à Chaske il m'enverra un message pour me tenir au courant. _

_- Bah c'est d'accord pour moi, on se retrouve à 11h30 ,on va manger un morceau et ensuite on leur fais visiter la ville ? _

_- Ok, bonne soirée. _

_- On y va aussi ? _Avais-je demandé à Taylor.

- _T'est fatigué ? _

_- Assez _

_- Alors allons-y. _Il se dirigea déjà vers sa voiture quand je le coupa

- _On ne dis pas au revoir aux autres. _Dis-je surprise

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi tour, je me dirigeais immédiatement vers ma meilleure amie et la serra dans mes bras, sa allait me faire bizarre ce soir sans elle, on se dit au revoir et un petit Je t'aime en route, en suite toute gêné j'allais faire la bise au gars et au filles bien sur pas à Ambre et Melissa, Lucie vint me prendre dans ses bras et me dit « A demain ma Belle ». Alex n'étant pas encore parti me prit dans ses bras, va comprendre pourquoi .

-_ Kalena si tu as besoin n'hésites pas ! _Je vis un regard haineux de la part de notre chère PRINCESSE.

Nous allions dans la voiture de Taylor et commencions à parler de tout et de rien quand on en vient à un sujet qui me mis mal à l'aise

- _T'as un petit copain ? _J'avais l'impression qu'il attendait une réponse négative mais pourquoi ?

- _Non et toi c'est vrai ta relation avec Taylor ? _Il avait l'air soulagé par la première partie de ma réponse mais perdu a l'énonciation du nom Taylor.

_- C'est compliqué._

_- Compliqué, rien n'est compliqué si on cherche à arranger les choses. _Cette phrase est une pure invention de ma mère qui adore me la répété tout le temps quand sa ne va pas.

- _Si c'est compliqué ! et ne cherche pas plus loin tu ne sera rien !_ Son ton était sec

- _Chasse le naturel et il revient au galop ! _

_- Désolé Kal c'est juste que je ne te connais pas assez donc .. ! _Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Je décidais alors de changer de sujet . Nous parlions un peu de tout mais jamais de choses intéressantes, comme si l'on savait exactement de quoi se parler, c'était assez étrange .. Je sais vous allez me dire « Sa fait seulement 2 heures que vous vous connaissez tu crois tout connaitre sur lui par enchantement ? » Je vous répondrais : Non ce n'est pas sa, c'est juste qu'il est mystérieux et je veux en apprendre plus sur lui, qu'il me fasse confiance comme il n'a jamais fais confiance à personne « Mais arrête ma grande sincèrement tu t'étais dis quoi ? je ne tomberai pas amoureuse d'un mec comme sa, mais non il y a fallu que je flashe sur lui ! » Quoi mais n'importe quoi, olala mais il faut à tout prix que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même et je recommence STOOOOOP !

Revenons en au fait j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées ou plutôt dans ma folie que je me suis même pas rendu compte que Taylor me tenait la porte pour que je sorte je lui esquissait un léger « merci ». Je rentrais à l'intérieur de la villa, Tay me fit signe de le suivre au premier étage, quand on arriva au fond du couloir il ouvrit une grande porte blanche derrière laquelle se trouvait une chambre magnifique, dans les tons amérindiens, rouge marron chêne et noir, cette pièce était tellement SUBLIME que j'en suis restée bouche-bée.

- _Elle ne te plait pas ? _

_- Euh … Si au contraire j'adore tout ce qui touche aux amérindiens et cette chambre est tout à fait le style que je choisirais. _

_- Ahh oui ? _il fût surprit de ma réponse mais me souris d'un sourire à en faire craquer plus d'une . _Range tes affaires et visite si tu veux moi je vais faire à manger. _Il était sérieux ? faire à manger ? je pensais qu'un homme comme lui aurait tout un personnel de cuisine, femme de ménage et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Il descendit pendant que moi j'étais ébahie par la splendeur de cette pièce. Au fond de la chambre il y avait une porte, je l'ouvrit pour découvrir la plus belle salle de bain que je n'ai jamais vu !

Tout les meubles fait de chêne, pas de formes particulières mais le bois d'une beauté saisissante quasi envoûtante. Je me mis sous l'eau chaude et y restais bien pendant 20 minutes, l'eau ruisselait sur moi et sa me faisait un bien fou. Après m'être bien relaxée je sortis de la douche et parti m'habiller.

Un pantalon de pyjama à carreau et un débardeur feront l'affaire, je me fit une queue de cheval assez haute et enfin je me dirigeais vers une grande pièce qui se trouvait en bas de la maison. La décoration changeait du tout au tout au rez-de chaussée, tout était noir et blanc, pas d'objets nous rappelant l'ambiance du premier étage comme si il voulait que ce soit le plus impersonnel possible.

_- Salut !_

_- Ah salut Kal, la douche était bonne ? _

_- Oui. _fis-je d'une petite voix

- _Tiens, attends j'arrive ! _Il partit en me laissant là avec une assiette remplie de pâtes accompagnée d'une sauce qu'il à du préparer lui-même et un bon steak.

Je l'attendais, cela faisait 5 minutes qu'il était parti je n'avais pas encore touché à mon assiette alors que c'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait !. Il revint une bouteille de rouge à la main, le sourire aux lèvres et dit :

- _Pour ton arrivé à LA et pour me faire pardonner ! _

_- Merci ! _Lui dis-je en riant

On commença à manger et il nous servit le vin

- _A mon binôme j'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux ! _Dit-il en levant son verre, je fis de même

- _A mon binôme j'espère ne pas le tuer avant la fin du jeu ! _Je pouffais de rire pendant que lui fit semblant de prendre une mine triste.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien , on rigolait beaucoup ensemble, on se racontait des anecdotes marrantes. Vers minuit passé, je pris la décision d'aller dormir. Une fois arrivés dans le couloir à l'étage je lui dis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte

- _Parle moi de toi ! Dis-je _d 'une toute petite voix

- _On a parlé toute la soirée ! _me dit-il confus

- _Non je veux dire de toi ! _Je me retournais pour lui faire face mais je baissais vite la tête

- _Tu veux savoir quoi ? _dit-il d'un air sérieux

- _Tout, tes espoirs, tes rêves, tes peurs, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas !_

_- D'accord ! Alors j'aime la glace, le chocolat, le sport principalement arts martiaux, mon rêve je l'ai accompli, je n'ai peur de rien spécialement a part peut-être des guêpes, enfin je n'en ai pas peur mais elles m'énerve, je n'aime pas le caramel, ce qui me prennent de haut et .._Je le coupais

- _C'est pas sa que je veux savoir, pas ce qui peux être écrit sur le twitter d'une de tes fan, je veux que tu t'ouvres à moi que tu me parles de ce qu'il y a au fond de toi ! Quand tu seras prés tu me feras signe. Je lui avait dit cela d'un trait, sans respirer, rien. Je claquais la porte de ma chambre et m'allongeais sur le lit, je n'eu pas le temps de penser que je m'endormis aussitôt, la mine triste de m'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce que moi j'avais ressenti. Il ne ressent pas comme moi cette confiance et cette envie de se confier._

_Point de vue de Taylor Lautner _

_Pourquoi m'a-t'elle dit sa ? Et pourquoi a-t' elle réagi comme sa ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine mais je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de m'ouvrir aux autres. Ce n'est pas que je ne lui fait pas confiance mais cela fait une journée qu'on se connait et même si j'ai un bon pressentiment à propos d'elle, JAMAIS je n'arriverais à montrer ce que je ressens, pense ou même ce que j'éprouve, que ce soit avec elle ou un autre. Après plusieurs questions sans réponses et ne comprenant toujours pas sa réaction, je décidais d'envoyer un message à Alex, ce mec est vraiment comme un frère pour moi_

_« Gros j'ai à te parler, il s'est passé une chose bizarre tout à l'heure avec Kalena » _

_Je n'ai pas de réponse, enfin il doit dormir il est tout de même 3h30 du matin. _

_Alors je m'endormis en pensant à cette fille qui me fait tourner la tête _

_Lendemain matin 9h00 _

_Ce fichu réveil me sorti au beau milieu d'un rêve, après quelques minutes à rester affalé dans mon lit, je me levais et descendis. Je bu le café que je venais de me préparer et vers 9h30 je montais réveiller Kal qui devait encore dormir. Devant sa porte j'entendis une bride de conversation _

_- Non tu te rends pas compte, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je sais qu'il ne peut pas me faire confiance en 1 journée mais je ne veux pas de ces conversations insignifiantes tout le long de notre séjour ! _

_-…._

_- Oui je comprends, tu as sans doute raison, merci ma belle, gros bisous et a tout à l'heure ._

_-…._

_- Oui on en reparle quand on se verra. _

_Elle avait raccroché, je toquais donc et elle vient m'ouvrir à l'instant même._

_- Kal je suis vraiment désolé pour hier tu sais ! J'étais sincère, je ne voulais pas quelle se sente mal à cause de moi. _

_- On en parle plus ok ! Elle était encore plus sèche et amère qu'hier je me devais de lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas m'ouvrir aux autres. Au faites Taylor vient avec nous aujourd'hui elle veut te rencontrer_

_Elle parti vers la salle de bain sans un regard seul un « génial » sorti de sa bouche quand elle referma la porte._

_Nous attendions Alex et Ambre qui devaient nous rejoindre chez moi contrairement aux autres qui nous attendait déjà au restaurant du coin. Il était déjà 11h25 et depuis tout à l'heure elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole. Je m'en veux vraiment et le fait qu'elle ne me parle pas, que je n'entende pas le son de sa voix m'ennuie vraiment. Mais qu'est que je raconte je divague ou quoi ? Non non non et non je suis avec Taylor je l'aime oui enfin je l'aime bien. Il faut que j'en parle a Alex car là je crois vraiment que ca ne va plus et que je suis … _


	6. Chapitre 5

Point de vue Kalena Summers

J'étais dans « ma » chambre, je ne voulais pas croiser Taylor avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec celle qui me connaissais mieux que moi-même quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Alex qui se mit à crier « on est là ! désolé du retard mais miss pembêche à eu du mal à trouver des chaussures » J'imaginais la tête que devais faire BARBIE au moment où il dit sa. Je descendis les escaliers et mit mes chaussures, des petites ballerines couleur caramel parfaites avec mon short en jean et mon petit débardeur blanc. J'enfile ma veste en cuir de la même couleur que les chaussures , j'étais en train de me concocter un petit chignon mal coiffé quand j'entendis :

- Tu vas réellement sortir comme sa ? C'était bien sur la fausse blonde.. Je n'eu même pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit quand je vis Alex la dévisager et me regarder avant d'ajouter :

- Je trouve que sa lui vas bien MOI !

- Tu rigoles, je ne sors pas accompagnée par Sa ! Elle prenait un malin plaisir à me faire chié !

- Bon miss je-me-crois-la-plus-belle on ne t'as pas demandé ton avis !

Elle resta bouche bée et ne dis plus rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi alex avait spontanément prit ma défense de cette façon mais je trouve sa vraiment touchant , contrairement à son rôle de PAUL il a l'air d'un mec super , et je pense, non je sais, que je vais pouvoir compter sur lui, je lui esquisse un petit sourire , qui fur remarqué par Taylor qui fusilla aussitôt Alex du regard...

- On y va ! Dit-il d'un air agacé

On partit donc en direction du restaurant.

Tous étaient déjà là, je sautais dans les bras de ma meilleure amie et elle me rendis mon étreinte, je lui avais manqué aussi apparemment ! . Je dis bonjour à tout le monde, Lucie vint me prendre les mains et me demanda si ça allait je lui répondis un oui, mais lança un regard à Kay qui compris directement que je devais lui parler et approfondir notre conversation téléphonique. Un peu plus loin Kiowa et Bronson se « disputait »

- C'est pas tout mais j'ai une faim de loup ! Dis Kiowa

- On est plus dans le film, alors arrête avec tes loups !

- C'est une expression idiot !

- Oui mais sa m'exaspère tes « faims de loup », « quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue » « ne te jette pas dans la gueule du loup » et j'en passe !

- A ce que je sache Bronson, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, à ce que je sache ses expression sont connues comme le loup blanc ! Fit-il le sourire aux lèvres

- Et voilà tu recommences ! Lança-il dans un soupir

Les voir comme sa nous fit rire, ces deux là se chamaillent sans arrêt, une fois dans le restaurant j'aperçus la table réservée a notre attention située près d'un mur , un peu a l'écart des autres. Lucie et Cassidy se mis en bout de table près du mur, moi je me mis à coté de Lucie en face de ma meilleure amie et a côté d'Alex qui lui avait à sa gauche les deux idiots puis Melissa et en face de lui de droite à gauche Le môme, Taylor, Chaske et Ambre. Je mettais installé ici pour pouvoir parlé à Kay et de Lucie que je considère a présent comme une amie;

- Alors ma belle tu nous expliques ?

- C'est simple on a rit toute la soirée tout c'est bien passé mais comme je t'ai dis Kay, c'est bizarre j'aimerais qu'il s'ouvre à moi . Elles me regardèrent avec insistance comme si ce que je venais de dire était absurde

- Kal, non pas sa ! Tu as promis a ton frère . Me dis ma meilleure amie avec un regard sévère.

- Je ne pensais pas non plus ma chérie mais sa a été plus fort que moi .. Désolée.

- Attendez là tu.. Vous .. Non .. ! Lucie et son temps de réaction….. !

- Oui je suis bien en train de tombée amoureuse du pire égoïste de cette planète . Avais-je chuchoté .

- Et merde .. Cria celle-ci

Le serveur vint prendre notre commande, on stoppa net notre conversation, et décidions d'en reparlé toutes les trois au calme enfin toutes les quatre vu que Cassidy même si ne parlant pas beaucoup était de la partie.

Alors que nous avions passer commande, Alex se retourna sur moi et me demanda si ça allait

- Oui, assez. Je peux te demander une chose ? Dis-je gênée en sachant la suite de la conversation

- Bien sur, je ne mords pas contrairement à Paul . Il se mit a rire seul alors que je lui souriais

- Hier, quand on s'est quittés .. Pourquoi tu ma dis que si j'avais besoin je pouvais compter sur toi ? Je baissais la tête à la fin de ma question, je sentais son regard sur moi .

- Je n'aurais pas du ? C'était bien une question et pas une affirmation

- Non non je n'ai pas dis sa, mais on vient de se connaitre et tu te comportes avec moi comme ..

- Un frère ?

- Oui c'est sa .

- Alors Kal, je vais t'avouer une chose que peu de personnes savent sur moi, mais pas ici.

- Tu veux sortir ?

Alors que nous nous levions pour prendre l'air, je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de Taylor quand il nous demanda ce que nous faisions, sa mine était triste comme si sa lui faisait mal de me voir proche d'un autre. Était-ce le cas ? Je n'en suis pas sûre, je ne suis plus sure de rien depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

Après avoir marché pendant 5 bonnes minutes, nous nous retrouvions dans un parc. Je m'assis sur un banc et il fit de même, je décidais alors de rompre ce silence quand il prit une longue inspiration et commença son récit

- Voila, j'ai 27 ans et tout le monde croit, enfin mes fans et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas bien que je suis fils unique mais c'est faux .. ! J'étais intriguée et curieuse de connaître ce secret. En fait, il y a 18 ans ma mère à apprit qu'elle était enceinte nous étions tous heureux de cette nouvelle, j'allais être grand-frère, il n'y a eu aucune complications, l'accouchement c'est déroulé normalement, j'ai eu la plus belle des petites sœur.. On a vécu 5 ans de sa vie pleinement, elle était magnifique, un peu avant son anniversaire elle a eu d'énormes maux de tête … Il fixait un point invisible, j'avais peur de la suite, il se racla la gorge et repris. Donc on a décidé de l'amener faire des examens, et on apprit qu'elle avait une tumeur au cerveau, les médecins nous ont rassuré en nous disant qu'elle était bénigne et qu'il faillait pas s'inquiéter.. Ils l'ont donc retiré et tout devait rentrer dans l'ordre , Sannah devait reprendre une vie normale apart des examens de contrôles obligatoires a faire tout les 3 mois.. J'ai pu partager la vie de ma sœur jusqu'à ces 14 ans ,quand on apprit qu'elle avait rechuté sauf que cette fois elle était … Il me regarda. Tu m'as compris elle n'était plus guérissable, la tumeur c'était transformée en cancer.. Il nous ont prévenu qu'elle ne fêterait pas ces 18 ans et peut être même pas c'est 17 .. Mais nous on y croyait pas elle l'avait combattu une fois on espérer que sa se reproduirait .. A cette époque j'avais 23 ans, c'était en 2008, 23 mai 2008, j'avais déjà ma carrière , j'étais peu connu mais j'ai tout de même décidé de tout laissé tombé pour ma sœur, pour la soutenir.

Mais le jour où on a apprit cette terrible nouvelle, elle s'est retournée vers moi..

Il se mit a rire mais ses yeux le trahissait , elle m'a dit mot pour mot « Frérot je te préviens cancer ou pas si tu envisages ne serais-ce qu'une seconde de mettre ton rêve de côté pour une chieuse comme moi je t'envoie avec moi rejoindre grand père ». Il s'arrêta de parler et essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

Il y a eu plusieurs traitements, on étaient là pour elle ,quoi qu'il arrive, je profitais de ma petite sœur le peu de temps qu'il me restait auprès d'elle, elle a pû connaitre Somak, mon fils, il l'adorait … Bref on a passer deux ans très difficiles mais elle était encore elle-même, si je puis dire, mais Après avoir fêté ses 16 ans, elle est tombée dans le coma pendant 6 mois, on espérait qu'elle nous revienne, j'avais déjà tourner les deux premiers volets de twilight et elle était tellement fière de ma réussite , le 19 octobre 2010, moi et mes parents nous avons du lui dire adieu .. Elle est partie à 11h37 exactement et depuis ce jour je ne vis que pour elle c'est pour ça quand on m'as proposé peu de temps après ça …. De tourner Never back down 2 je n'ai pas pu répondre non, pour moi c'était un signe de ma petite sœur. Elle aurait du avoir 17 ans le 25 février .. Il posa enfin le yeux sur moi et je lui caressais machinalement la joue en effaçant les marques de larmes, il fit de même avec moi vu que moi-même je ne pu retenir mes larmes .. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire adieu, les derniers mots qu'elle m'a dit on été « Frérot, s'il te plait promet moi que tu seras là pour maman et papa, tu sais comme moi que sa va être très dur pour eux, et je l'ai accepté alors promet moi de l'accepté quand le moment sera venu, promet le moi et promet moi aussi que jamais tu n'oublieras à quel point je t'aime et que je suis fière de toi et de ce que tu es devenu ». Alex tomba en larmes dans mes bras. Il continua en sanglotant.. Je .. Lui ai promis et c'est ce jour là qu'elle est tombé dans le coma ..mais je n'arriverais jamais a accepté que la vie à été si injuste avec elle ..

Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'il me racontait son histoire, j'avais reçu au moins 5 textos, 2 appels mais ce n'était rien, je voulais être avec lui et enfin comprendre pourquoi Est-ce qu'il agissait avec moi comme sa... Après s'être calmé il se redressa et me demanda si je comprenais mieux

- Non pas vraiment, je suis vraiment désolée pour ta petite sœur mais je ne comprend pas le rapprochement avec moi ! Dis-je confuse

- Simplement la première fois que je t'ai vu tu me l'a rappelé, elle était comme toi fine, brune , cet air malin , timide mais ne se laissant pas faire et quand je t'ai vu répondre a Taylor c'est comme si je l'avait en face de moi… Elle aurait ton âge et je suis sur que vous auriez pu être de grandes amies. Toujours le sourire mais tout de même réservées. Désolé Kal de t'avoir dérangé

- Non ne t'en fais pas . Je le pris dans mes bras pendant un long moment qui fut silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe le silence :

- Merci Kal.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu comprendra bientôt .. Il se mit a sourire et je me décidais enfin à répondre au message

2 Message de Ma bébé 3

« Hey mais vous êtes où ? On s'inquiète tous .. Le repas va être froid. Bronson me demande de dire à Alex de ne pas oublié qu'il a Kim dans sa vie, Kiowa comprend rien à la vie comme à son habitude, il a réaliser que vous étiez parti i minutes.

Ps : Bébé, Taylor depuis que tu es partie il fait une tête pas possible, il n'a pas pas décrocher un mot et il a l'air drôlement énervé »

« Beh alors t'attends quoi pour me répondre ma chérie, je m'inquiète vraiment, pas de bêtises,je rigole bien sur je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il se passera rien 3 »

A Ma bébé 3

« Non ma chérie pas de bêtises t'inquiète, on arrive ! 3 »

1 Message de Lucie

« Puce t'es ou ? »

A Lucie

« J'étais au parc, on arrive »

2 Message de Taylor

« Sa va être froid dépêchez-vous . »

« Tu fais quoi ? C'est pas que ça m'intéresse mais tu es sous ma responsabilité »

A Taylor

« J'aime moi quand c'est froid ! Oui ça ne t'intéresse pas c'est comme un amérindien qui se fou des 4 éléments ! »

Je me mis a rire et lu les messages a Alex, on parti dans un fou rire commun en imaginant la tête des deux idiots et moi de Taylor.

- Alex tu trouves pas les messages de Tay un peu bizarres ?

- Il est jaloux ! Ris-t-il

- La bonne blague !

On se décida enfin à rentrer.

Point de vue de Taylor

Quand je reçu son message, une pointe de colère m'envahi.. Mais comment ça se fais ?! le pire c'est qu'elle à raison, la savoir avec Alex seule me rend malade et je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme sa. Peut-être tout simplement parce que j'aimerais qu'elle soit aussi proche de moi, Mais qu'est-ce-que je raconte ! Je me contrefiche de savoir ce qu'elle fait, et où elle est !

Point de vue externe

Alors que Lui était assis et pensif avec une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Elle entra dans le restaurant le sourire aux lèvres, écoutant attentivement chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de son interlocuteur. En allant regagner sa place, elle se stoppa net immobilisée par un regard, ce regard qu'elle croisa, le même qui avait une pointe de tristesse, ce regard la déstabilisa. Lui la fixait. Ils se fixaient tout les deux sans un mot, il n'en avait pas besoin, seul leur regard parlait, l'un la tristesse et la crainte, l'autre la culpabilité d'avoir rit et tout autant de tristesse. Tout autour avait disparu, rien n'existait à ce moment précis

Cependant tout les yeux étaient là sur eux se demandant sans doute ce qui ce passait. Personne n'a comprit qu'à ce moment , une jeune fille fragile, timide et sensible venait de percer l'âme d'un seul regard d'un jeune homme dur, égoïste et acerbe enfin en apparence seulement.

Point de vue Kalena

Ma tête me faisait mal, je tremblais, je sentis une main sur mon bras me trainant je ne sais où, sans que je m'en rende compte mon visage était mouillé. Je me calmais et m'assis contre un mur

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Me demanda une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Kayla

- Je.. Je ne sais pas .. C'est juste que son regard il était tellement différent d'hier, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, j'ai été complètement perturbée ..

- J'ai vu sa, enfin TOUT le monde à vu ça ! Elle insista bien sur le TOUT

- Je le sais aussi .. Soufflais-je. Kay je veux rentrer, je me sens pas bien là.

- Mais Kal on visite la ville aujourd'hui !

- Vas-y toi, profite mais moi là j'ai besoin de me remettre les idées en place, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse et là je tombe amoureuse d'un mec qui sans contre fou mais alors complet ..

- Dis pas ça, on verra, allez viens s'iilll teeee plaiiit !

- Non Kay cherche pas ! Je resterais chez Taylor et réfléchirais a comment cacher ce que je ressens .

Alors qu'on sorti des toilettes, Alex vint nous rejoindre, me demanda déjà comment ça allait, si je n'avais pas fait de malaise, qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé .. Bref un tas de questions, sûrement trop en un laps de temps de 30 secondes. Je lui dis que je comptais rentrer comme je le pensais il décida de me raccompagner. Je venais de dire au revoir à tout le monde et nous partions direction la villa. Je ne prononçais aucun mot durant le trajet qui me paru une éternité, je vit Alex une bonne dizaine de fois à me regarder, ouvrir la bouche puis la fermer. Une fois à l'intérieur je me dirigeais dans ma chambre où mon « frère » me retrouva sur le lit.

- Kal explique moi !? Je lui expliquais tout sans rien laisser de côté . Il me regarda sévèrement, comme un père regarde sa fille quand elle parle de garçons. Non non non, c'est impossible ce mec n'est pas assez bien pour toi ! Il ne respecte aucune fille, AUCUNE !

- De toute façon sa ne te regarde pas ! Et en plus tu peux être rassurée il ne sera jamais intéressé !

- Ce genre de mecs est INTERESSE par tout ce qui bouge crois moi Kal ! Je me redressais s'en était trop pour moi

- Sors Alex, s'il te plait SORS MAINTENANT !

Il ne dit rien et parti, j'entendis la porte claquer ,tout mes muscles se relâchèrent et les larmes coulèrent jusqu'à tant que je m'endorme avec un lourd poids sur le cœur.

Eclipse de 2h : Point de vue Taylor

J'en avais vraiment marre, et je m'inquiétais pour Kal, Alex n'avais pas daigner m'adresser la parole, je pris donc une décision qui ne plairais surement pas à tout le monde, sans dire au revoir je fis demi tour et rentra chez moi. J'aimais la sensation de la moto, je me sentais libre, c'était une des rares fois ou je me sentais moi.-même. A mon arrivée je monta directement a l'étage pour me retrouver devant la chambre de kal , la porte grande ouverte je vis un ange dormir. Elle était tellement belle, ses cheveux légèrement ondulés glissés sur ses épaules et son corps recroquevillé me donnais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Je m'approcha et là…


	7. Chapitre 6

Point de vue de Kalena Summers

Je dormais profondément quand j'entendis quelqu'un monter les escaliers, ce n'était pas Alex ni Taylor ils étaient avec les autres, et ça ne pouvais pas être Kayla ce n'était pas un bruit de talons. Je décidais de ne pas bouger, j'entendis les pas se rapprocher de ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant ma porte . Je glissais alors lentement ma main vers le sol où se trouvait une paire de chaussures, je sais pas très efficace, mais vous croyez quoi ?! que je planque une batte de base-ball sous mon lit ? Et là .. Je frappais la personne de toutes mes forces . quand je regardais enfin celui qui avait pénétré dans la chambre, je me rendis celle-ci n'était autre que Taylor :

- Mais t'es folle ? Et une chaussure t'es sérieuse ! Tu crois assommer un agresseur avec une chaussure ?

- Euuuh … En même temps je ne dors pas avec un flingue en dessous de mon oreiller . Et déjà tu n'avais pas à rentrer comme sa dans ma chambre, tu voulais faire quoi ? J'essayais de garder mon calme et d'avoir un certain ton sarcastique et je crois que cela marchait bien vu son air surpris.

- Euhh, bahh, jeeee .. Enfin je voulais voir si ça allait mieux, tu as eu quand même eu des vertiges .. ! ( Biiiiiip mensonge )

- Ah ouais et tout à l'heure tu n'es pas venu me voir je crois ! et là tu rentre tout doucement dans ma chambre ! Tu comprends que je puisse me poser des questions quand même !

- Quelles genres de questions ? Non je ne veux même pas savoir de toute façon tu ne me crois pas ! Il se retourna mais je lui agrippa le poignet.. au fond de moi je voulais qu'il reste.

- Attend, maintenant que tu es là, je te remercie si c'est réellement la raison de ta venue.

- Oui ça l'est j'ai un cœur tu sais ! .

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi dire, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment et dans les magazines on ne le décrivait pas comme un homme au grand cœur .

On restais la tout les deux, sans décrocher un seul mot, j'aurais voulu briser ce silence mais je ne savais pas comment….

Point de vue de Taylor Lautner

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui poser cette fameuse question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des heures maintenant. Et puis je me décidais à me lancer:

- Kal vous avez fait quoi avec Alex tout à l'heure ? Je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires mais tu vois il a une femme et des enfants, et je voudrais pas qu'il fasse une ânerie.

- Tu me prends pour qui là ?

- Aucune idée , mais je sais qu'il fait de l'effet aux filles et je voulais juste en avoir le cœur net !

- Si je n'étais pas au courant que tu es avec Taylor et que tu n'es pas le genre de mec à avoir de réel sentiments, je penserai que tu es jaloux !

- Moi jaloux ? Pour toi en plus, fais moi rire !

- Sympa. Bref c'est pas grave . Elle me sembla vexée .. enfin c'est surement mon imagination qui me joue des tours

- Non c'est pas ça Kal mais …

- Mais quoi ? Tu as raison je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Ca fait deux jours qu'on se connait, à côté de Taylor je ne suis rien du tout, je suis moche, je m'habille comme un sac à patates .

Elle avait dit sa d'une traite sans reprendre sa respiration et je le sentais vraiment énervée. C'est vraiment ce qu'elle pense d'elle ? C'est à ce moment que je compris que cette fille au fort caractère manquait simplement de confiance en elle .

Point de vue de Kalena Summers

Il devait me prendre pour une de ces pauvres petites filles qui se plaignent pour avoir des compliments mais ce n'était pas le cas, j'étais juste tombée dans la Love story, « un coup de foudre à Manhattan » vous connaissez, là c'était « un coup de foudre à Los Angeles » sauf que ce n'était pas réciproque… . Cependant il ne dit rien, j'en concluais que c'est-ce qu'il pensait aussi.

Et voilà ma pauvre fille dans quoi tu t'es fourrée encore !

Je me levais et sorti du lit pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, j'avais besoin d'être seule.

Je l'entendis souffler et sortir de la chambre. J'allais prendre une douche, en me laissant aller contre la paroi glacée je n'avais qu'une seule envie : HURLER !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça et surtout pas aussi vite.

Je restais là une vingtaine de minutes avant de sortir de la cabine. Je me dirigeais dans la chambre après mettre enroulée dans une serviette de bain. Je cherchais des affaires lâchais la serviette et mis un ensemble de sous vêtements noir avec de la dentelle rouge j'allais sortir mon haut quand ..

Point de vue de Taylor Lautner

-Kalena je voulais m'… Dis-je en entrant dans la chambre et à ce moment je me maudis de n'avoir pas frappé, elle était là, les joues rosies par la gêne, en sous vêtements, je ne pu que détailler les courbes gracieuses de son corps, ses longues jambes fines. Je fus vite sorti de ma contemplation lorsqu'elle mit une serviette devant elle, je relevais la tête pour la regarder, elle n'était plus gênée mais en colère.

-Tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ?

- Euh .. Quoi ? Dis-je un peu confus.

- Je te demandais si tu voulais que je t'aide à me regarder ?

- Non t'inquiètes. Et merde elle va me prendre pour un gros pervers. Je veux dire désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver comme sa..

- Tu veux dire à moitié nue ! Dit-elle avec de la douceur dans sa voix

- Oui.

Elle me fit les gros yeux, et regardant encore une fois son corps si parfait je compris qu'elle voulait que je sorte, ce que je fis. J'attendais devant la porte depuis dix minutes quand elle m'ouvrit enfin. J'entrais dans la pièce, m'assis sur le lit et la regardais, à ce moment là je ne pu m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

Non pas parce que je venais de la voir à la barrière de la nudité, pas du tout mais plus je la regarde plus elle me semble belle. Elle était devant le grand miroir contre le mur, occupée à finaliser sa coiffure, ses cheveux étaient mis sur le côté sous la forme d'une tresse enfin ça ressemblais à une tresse, je crois que c'est des tresses italiennes ou en épis de maïs ou un truc du genre, je suis un mec ne l'oubliez pas. Elle portait un débardeur noir avec un short en jean qui lui allait à ravir. Je m'étonnais même de penser que cette tenue simple était plus jolie que l'impressionnante garde robe de Taylor.

- Pourquoi es-tu rentré dans ma chambre tout à l'heure ? Me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc me sortant de mes pensées.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, enfin maintenant je devrais surtout m'excusé pour … Enfin tu vois. Elle me sourit timidement et rougis encore, qu'elle était belle quand elle faisait sa !

- C'est pas grave, c'est oublié. Je lui sourit et on restais là, je ne sais combien de temps à se regarder sans un mot.. Ce que j'aimais ce silence !

Ce n'est que quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée que nous sortions de ce moment hors du temps, elle baissa la tête et je parti ouvrir à mon plus grand malheur, mais qu'est ce que je raconte, je divague moi. Je suis avec Taylor, je suis avec Taylor, je suis avec Taylor .. Je suis avec

- Taylor ! Fis-je surpris

- Salut mon cœur. Elle m'embrassa

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est à toi que je dois demander sa ! hier tu me dis qu'on se rejoindra en ville après ta séance photo, et comme tu ne répond pas ni aux appels, ni aux messages, j'ai appelé Alex .

Et voilà il m'a dit que tu était ici avec Kalena. Alors tu m'expliques ! Finit elle complètement hystérique !

Et voilà… il faut encore qu'elle hurle non mais je vous jure je me demande ce que je fais avec elle.

Attend c'est moi qui vient de penser sa ?! Il faut vraiment que je parle à Alex seul lui va pouvoir m'aider a comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Désolé Kal ne se sentais pas bien elle est rentrée et comme je m'inquiétais pour elle je suis moi-même revenu à la villa.

- C'est une blague, toi MONSIEUR EGOISTE tu t'es inquiété pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Là elle allait trop loin.

- Taylor Sors immédiatement de chez moi ! Sors je t'ai dis.

- Non je veux voir cette Kalena. Non mais elle se fout de moi celle là.

- Tu ne la verra pas, alors maintenant tu sors !

Point de vue Kalena Summers

J'entendais les hurlements des Taylor, ne préférant pas descendre étant donné leur dispute je restais dans mon lit quand j'entendis Taylor me réclamer, je me levais et descendis.

- Kalena c'est moi, autre chose ? Fis-je sarcastique, je ne pouvais déjà pas me la voir à la télé mais en vrai c'était pire. C'est physique cherchez pas ! Elle resta sans voix, nous fusilla du regard mais ne me dit rien.

- Maintenant si tu veux bien sortir je dois réfléchir. Dit Taylor L

- Que veux dire réfléchir ?

- Laisse moi quelques jours !

Elle s'en alla sans oublier de me lancer un regard noir avant, puis Taylor ferma la porte et souffla un grand coup, je me risquais à prendre la parole.

- Désolée. Dis-je.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est elle ! Dit-il énervé

- Euh .. Je vais te laissé seul !

- Non attend, désolé.

- Tu sais si on continue comme sa, on aura battu le record des excuses en 3 heures. Il émit un léger rire et ça me fit sourire. Alors maintenant tu veux faire quoi ?

- Ben soit on rejoint les autres soit on reste ici et on se regarde un film.

- On peut faire les deux ? On va rejoindre les autres et ce soir on regarde un film ? Enfin si tu veux ?

- Ca me va.

J'appelais donc ma meilleure amie.

Nous nous dirigions vers la terrasse d'un café où nous attendais Alex, Bronson, Boo boo, Kayla, Cassidy et à mon plus grand bonheur il n'y avais pas poupée Barbie.

- Dites moi que vous avez perdu la blonde dans une ruelle ! Hurlai-je en arrivant ce qui déclencha le rire de tous !

- Non désolé mademoiselle de vous faire descendre de votre nuage on l'a juste perdu dans les boutiques! Me répondit Bronson

- Tant pis ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Dis-je en m'asseyant près d'Alex en face de Taylor

La fin d'après midi se passa parfaitement bien, on riait beaucoup, principalement aux blagues de Bronson, ce mec pouvait réellement ouvrir un cirque.

- Où se trouve un microbe quand il envahis l'espace ?

- Aucune idée. Dit-on tous en chœur

- Dans la tête d'une blonde. On éclata tous de rire pas que la blague sois comique, non, c'est ça tête trop fière de lui qui nous fis rire.

- Donc dans la tête d'Ambre ! Dis-je naturellement

Les heures passèrent et j'eu vraiment l'impression d'être avec une bande d'amis de longue date ce qui était vraiment appréciable !

J'avais reparlé avec Alex, tout c'était arrangé, cependant il regardait toujours Taylor de travers.

Après deux bonnes heures à être resté là nous reprenions la route de la villa.

- Taylor je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est fait. Dit-il fier de lui.

- Je peux te poser … J'attendis sa réaction, si il croit qu'il va m'avoir ! . Une troisième question ?

- Bravo tu m'as eu, oui bien sur !

- Euh.. Tout à l'heure tu as dis à Taylor qu'il fallait que tu réfléchisses sa voulait dire quoi ? Dis-je gênée de ma question.

- Et bien, entre nous , je ne sais pas si je peux continuer avec elle, je pensais avoir des sentiments à son égard mais plus on avance dans notre relation, moins mes sentiments sont positifs.

-Ah …

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, quelle idiote, il s'ouvre enfin un peu à moi et le seul truc que je dis c'est Ah. Je le détaillais et m'aperçu qu'il avait le regard perdu dans le vide

- Tu sais les sentiments sa ne se contrôle pas, il peuvent venir avec le temps ,certes, mais on ne peut pas les obliger à se manifester ..

Tu peux rester avec une fille que tu penses aimer , ce qui s'avère ne pas être suffisant , comme tu peux aimer une fille à en mourir et du jour au lendemain ne plus rien ressentir.

Il est possible que sans connaitre vraiment une personne tu tombes amoureux d'elle, sans porter attention à son physique mais de ce qu'elle apporte à ta vie rien qu'en étant présente à tes côtés ..

Dis-je les yeux fixés à présent dans le vide .

- Merci Kal.

Nous nous arrêtions de parler jusqu'à notre arrivée à la maison. Nous entrions et je me posais sur le canapé, pendant que lui s'occupait d'aller chercher un film.

- Tu mets quoi ?

- Tu verra .. Dit-il un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Il commanda une pizza et une fois le repas arrivé, le film commença.

Quelle surprise ! Son choix se portait sur un film d'horreur. Pendant que Monsieur se foutait de moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de prendre un oreiller pour me cacher le visage.

- Viens.

Il me montra le creux de son bras dans lequel je me blottie aussitôt. On restait ainsi tout le long du film, moi morte de peur , lui mort de rire. C'est con mais ce film me plu, enfin vous m'avez compris. Une fois le film terminé, nous nous mirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

- Tu rencontrera bientôt ma famille, ma petite sœur arrive le week-end prochain, en ce moment elle est en Floride avec son copain ! Dit -il énervé

- Tu sais ce n'est plus une enfant, mais avec toi elle restera toujours la petite fille à protéger c'est normal, je comprend. Et tes parents ?

- En vacances à Cuba, ils aiment beaucoup voyager c'est leur passe temps favori, j'avoue qu'avec les films et tout sa on se voit très peu mais les rares moments partagés avec eux sont géniaux, avec eux je suis vraiment moi-même. Sa fait du bien de parler avec toi tu sais. Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire ravageur

- Merci c'est gentil. Je rougis encore comme une idiote, pauvre fille.

- Et toi tu m'as parlé de tes parents mais pas de ton frère ?

- Mon frère je le voit très peu, il est à New-York, il me manque beaucoup, nous étions très proches, nous le sommes encore mais ce n'est plus pareil.. Je n'ai jamais été séparée de mon frère mais avec la fac nous n'avons pas le choix, je suis fière de lui mais il me manque et pourtant quand on se voit, on croirait chien et chat car lui aussi est très protecteur envers moi et même envers Kayla.

Nous continuions à parler quand il me demanda quels étaient mes loisirs

- J'adore écrire, des poèmes surtout. Ensuite, quand j'ai le temps j'aime aller à l'amphithéâtre de ma ville.

- T'aime la comédie ?

- Non j'aime joué du piano j'en joue depuis que je suis petite dès que j'en ai un sous la main, car comme tu l'as compris nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous en payé un. Dis-je

- Cela veux dire que si on te met un piano en face de toi n'importe quand tu joue ?

- Oui.

- Viens me répondit-il surexcité, je crois que j'aurais du me taire

Et là contre toute attente, non je rigole je m'y attendais, il me montre un piano, magnifique. Il me regarde et me fis m'asseoir en face de celui-ci il se mis a côté de moi

Et là mes doigts frôlèrent les touches pour laisser ses sons si mélodieux traverser toute la pièce. A un certain moment il me rejoignit et nous jouions tous les deux les mêmes notes .. Cela me fis un bien fou de retrouver cette sensation

Quand on eu fini, je soufflais de bien être et levais la tête vers lui lorsque mon regard se perdit dans le sien

- Magnifique dit-il dans un murmure

- Merci mais je joue depuis longtemps tu sais dis-je gênée

- Je parlais de toi, de la mélodie, de cette sensation de jouer à deux .. Dit-il toujours dans un murmure comme si parler fort gâcherais ce moment tellement hors du temps entre nous deux.

Puis je ne compris pas de suite lorsqu'il se pencha sur moi.

Je senti nos souffles se mélanger et là une explosion de chaleur atteint mon corps, quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. C'était comme si un brasier avait pris possession de mon être, que la Terre s'était arrêté de tourner . Notre baiser devint passionné, je mis mes bras autour de son cou et lui les mit sur mes hanches. Il était intense, brûlant, je passais ma main dans ces cheveux quand il me rapprocha de lui..

Et là une image me vint en tête

- Taylor dis-je dans un murmure, je me levais et me précipitais m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Point de vue de Taylor Lautner

Lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de Taylor je compris immédiatement que ce n'était pas de moi qu'il s'agissait mais de ma «copine« .

Je me sentis presque aussi immédiatement mal, en l'embrassant j'avais trompé Taylor.

Tout le monde pensait que j'était un salaud, mais loin de là , quand je suis avec une fille je suis fidèle, mais la.. Je savais que je n'était pas prêt de me pardonner ce que je venais de faire.

Je pense que pour Kalena ce sera la même chose, certes c'est un simple baiser, mais pour la fille douce et sincère qu'elle est , ce n'est pas rien.

Je décidais de monter dans sa chambre et une fois devant la porte je me surpris à prononcer ces mots:

- Kal, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas t'embrasser mais c'était dans le moment, cet endroit magique, et cette ambiance si romantique, je pensais que sa allait le faire mais non je n'aurais pas dû je veux être ami avec toi et rien de plus crois moi. Et pour Taylor, vu que nous n'avons pas de sentiments l'un envers l'autre je ne l'ai pas réellement trahie .. Allez ouvre s'il te plait !

La porte s'ouvrit …


	8. Chapitre 7

Coucou, voilà le chapitre sept beaucoup plus long que les autres j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Point de vue de Kalena

A l'entente de ces parole j'eu l'impression qu'on me poignardais en plein cœur.. Cette sensation désagréable d'être seule et incomprise. Mais aussi fière ou conne que je suis j'ouvris la porte le sourire au lèvre pour en finir avec cette histoire.

_- Je pensais exactement la même chose, on aurais pas dû, ça ne dois pas se renouveler tu as raison, je vais aller marché un petit peu. _Dis-je en passant devant lui_._

- _Tu veux que je t'accompagne, je n'aime pas trop te savoir seul la nuit dans ces rues._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais appeler Kayla et Lucie._

Sur ces paroles je descendis les marche, pris ma veste, enfila mes ballerines et sortie. Je n'avais aucune intention de les appeler mais j'avais encore moins l'envie qu'il vienne avec moi. Je marcha le long de la route puis pris une des ruelles, Kayla m'avais parlé d'un bar qu'elle avait repéré on devais y aller ensemble. Mais une bonne bière ne me ferais pas de mal après ça. C'était à environ 10 minutes en voiture mais 1h à pied.

J'entra dans la salle et me rendis compte que Kayla avait raison il était original. Je m'assis au comptoir et commanda mon verre.

Pendant ce temps je réfléchis, à ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que je suis ici les point négatif, j'avais embrassé Taylor, enfin il m'a embrassé plutôt. J'était tombée amoureuse de lui en un regard, en une soirée comment cela est-il possible. Je suis rentré dans le collimateur de Barbie blondasse et de Barbie métisse. Les point positifs maintenant, j'ai fais la rencontre de deux filles génialissime, j'ai rencontré des mecs drôle, Bronson, Boo boo et Kiowa et surtout j'ai rencontré un mec au grand cœur, sur qui je pourrais compter, Alex. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je fais cette liste seulement car je me demande si je ne suis pas censée repartir ..

Je sentie une main sur mon épaule

- _SSAALLUUTT JJOOOOLIIEE DEEMOIIIIISEELLLE_ ! Chantonna un homme de la trentaine complètement bourré.

- _Salut_. Dis-je hésitant entre répondre et fuir en courant.

- _On pourrais paarllé ? _

_- Euuhh on ne se connais pas Mr ! _Répondis-je génée

- _Justement ! Ma femme viens de me mette à la porte.. A ce qu'il parait je bois trop ! _Rétorqua-t-il en commençant à pleuré.

- _Ah euh, je désolé ! _

_- Non vous comprenez pas, j'ai deux enfants et elle m'a dis que si je continue comme ça, si j'arrete pas de boire je ne les verrais plus.. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle dit ça, c'est pas comme si j'était alcoolique.. Je bois juste une demi bouteille de vin et quelque biere le soir en rentrant du boulot ! _Continue t-il

- _Je suppose que c'est de trop déjà pour votre organisme, il faudrait peut-être voire quelqu'un pour arrangez ça. _

Nous continuions de parlé une bonne demi heure, il me fit me rendre compte que à côté de lui mes problème n'était rien. Il ne supporte plus les menaces de son patron qui l'oblige à travaillé 13 heure par jour sous peine de renvoi donc il c'est mis dans l'alcool il y a deux ans et maintenant si il ne se calme pas sa femme demandera le divorce, quel pauvre homme.

Je sortie du bar vers 2h du matin et entrepris de reprendre la route quand je m'aperçu qu'une voiture ralentissais à côté de moi, la vitre se baissa et mon cœur eu un raté avant de voir qui était le conducteur. Alex.

_- Alors ma belle on fait une ballade nocturne ? _

_- Tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie imbécile ! _

_- Allez monte je te ramène. _Dit-il en ouvrant la portière côté passagé.

- _Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, je peu dormir chez toi s'il te plais, il c'est passé un truc ce soir avec Taylor et j'ai besoin d'en parlé ? _Demandais-je suppliante.

- _C'est si grave que ça ? Quand Tay m'a appelé pour me demandé si t'étais à la maison j'ai même pas cherché à comprendre ce qui c'est passé, j'ai commencé à te cherché et ensuite j'ai appelé Kayla pour savoir si elle ne saurai pas où te trouver et elle m'a dis pour le bar._

_- Non ce n'est pas si grave, enfin pas après ce que je viens de vivre mais ça l'est pour moi. Alors je peux ? _

_- Biensur Kal, et t'aura même le droit de tous m'expliquer, mais bon tu devras supporter Ambre. _

_- Je l'avais oublié celle là !_ Dis-je ironique

- _Mais je suppose que ce n'es pas pire que Taylor c'est ça ? _Bonne déduction !

- _Oui c'est ça _!

Après avoir fais la route je me retrouvais dans la maison d'Alex, j'y rencontrais sa femme qui nous attendais mais pas ses enfants vu l'heure ils dormaient. Pour le peu que j'avais vu, Kim était une femme pleine de vie, aimante et du gentillesse à en couper le souffle, toujours souriante elle m'a accueillis à bras ouvert en me demandant si ça allait ou encore si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, j'avais bien sur répondu par le positif pour la première partie de la question et par la négation pour la deuxième. Au bout d'une heure à parlé avec Kim je partie me coucher enfin c'est se que je pensais car ce n'était pas l'avis de tous le monde étant donné qu'un mec un peu trop protecteur décida qu'il était tant que je lui raconte ce qu'il c'était passé.

_- Alors ? _

_- Tu crie pas hein ?_ Dis-je comme une enfant qui avait peur des représailles.

- _Mais non allé raconte ? _

_- On à regardez un film d'horreur donc je me suis caché tous le long dans ses bras, ensuite on a beaucoup parlé de nous enfin lui de lui et moi de moi._

_- J'avais compris Kal ! _Me coupa-t-il, _Continue ? _

- _Ensuite on à fais une partition à 4 mains au piano et comment dire il m'a embrassé, mais je ne l'ai pas repoussé, au fond de moi j'en avais envie, et j'ai repensée à sa copine et je suis partie m'enfermer dans ma chambre et il est venu me dire un truc du genre « on aurais pas du t'es une amie je ne veux rien de plus, tu ressemble à rien t'es conne et en plus tu tombe amoureuse d'un mec déjà pris » _

Je vis le regard d'Alex se noircir de colère alors je repris en vitesse.

_- Enfin après le « je ne veux rien de plus » c'est moi qui en déduit ça ! _

_- Alors premièrement tu te rend compte qu'à deux doigt j'allais aller lui cassé la geul ? Deuxièment tu es magnifique Kal, n'en doute jamais ? Troisièmement tu n'es pas conne, l'amour ça ne se décide pas ? Et enplus je trouve que La blondasse ne le mérite pas, même si lui non plus n'est pas un sain, elle c'est la pire des chienne! _

_- Hey tes mots !_ Dis-je en rigolant.

- _Allez viens là ! _

Il me pris dans ses bras et s'installa confortablement, me gardant à ses côté, j'étais bien avec lui je me sentais en sécurité comme quand je suis avec Chayton. On resta là à parlé pendant bien deux heure, il appris à me connaitre et vice versa. Je lui racontais mes craintes pour le reste de voyage et lui essayais de me rassurer.

Elipse jusqu'au matin 9h

- _Kal faut que tu te lève, on prend le petit dej tous ensemble c'est une tradition chez nous. _

_- HMMRRRMM ! Laisse moi dormir ! _

_- Kal si tu te lève pas c'est moi qui te lève ! _

_- Rêve toujours ! _

_- D'accord !_ Et il partie enfin ..

Sauf que même pas 5 minute après je me recevais un sot d'eau froide sur la tête et je me retrouvais la tête en bas avec vu sur le dos d'Alex.

- _ALLLLLEEEEXXXXX JEEE VAIS TE TUER LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE SI TU VEUX PAS UNE MORT CRUEL ET UNE DOUCE TORTURE ! _

_- Non pas envie _! Dit-il rieur

_- MERAZ JE VAIS TE DONNER EN PATURE AU CHIEN ! _Hurlais-je hors de moi, c'est là qu'il me relâcha et que mes deux pieds touchère enfin le sol.

- _Tu ferais ça ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien ? _Dit-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

- _RAHHHH, non la maintenant je ne t'aime pas même pas du tout _! Répondis-je avec une petit sourire en coin.

- _Calin pour me faire pardonnez ? _rétorqua-t-il en m'ouvrant grand les bras, où je me blottis directement.

J'étais bien jusqu'au moment où j'entendis rire, je me retournais et je me rendis compte que mon scandale avais été le spectacle de toute la petite famille, je me sentie mal vis-à-vis de Kim, mais pas elle j'eu l'impression quand elle me pris dans les bras et qu'elle me fit passé un « _il est toujours comme ça un gros nounours _». Je m'assis avec eux mais Barbie blonde n'était pas là, ce que je m'empressais de demander.

_- Elle dors encore. _Me répondis poliment Kim.

_- Alors moi tu me reveille comme ça et elle non ? J'ai cru que c'était une tradition. _Dis-je à l'intention d'Alex.

_- Oui pour la famille pas pour les pimbèche. _

Je resta le souffle coupé, je veux bien que je ressemble à sa sœur mais qui me dise que je fais partie de leur famille.. Ca fais bizarre mais plaisir. Nous continuions de déjeuner tout en parlant de tout et de rien, je me rendis compte que ces deux là étaient vraiment fais pour être ensemble.

- _Ah t'es là toi, je me disais bien qu'il y avait une odeur de poisson supplémentaire aujourd'hui ! _Ca c'est la voie de crécelle de la fille sans cervelle, je vis Kim devenir rouge de colère, alors je rétorqua.

- _Tu n'as toujours pas trouver chaussure à ton pied Ambre, c'est pour cela que tu viens emmerder les couples solides, c'est sur que là, maintenant émane de toi une telle jalousie que tu pourrais en donnée à cent mille autre, mais t'en fais pas on dis souvent que les opposées s'attire, tu trouvera un jour un beau garçon, intelligent et drôle avec ça ! _Dis-je en lui faisant à présent face.

- _Jalouse d'elle, fais moi rire Kalena, tu l'as vue cette fille, et biensur que je trouverais un mec comme ça tu m'as bien regardé ! _Et voilà une vrai blonde elle n'a même pas compris le sens de ma phrase.

- _C'est sur quand je te regarde, tu ne peux que trouvé un mec avec de la classe ! _Elle sourie fière mais déchanta vite.

- _Heyyy si je suis ton proverbe, ça veux dire que je suis moche, conne, et sans humour et pas de classe c'est ça _! Dit-elle.

_- Ah il t'en auras fallu du temps, mais bon c'est pas moi qui l'ai dis tu as trouvé toute seule ta personnalité. _

_- Me cherche pas trop ! _

_- Tu sais Barbie, je t'ai déjà trouvé et dans mon estime tu ne vaux pas plus qu'une punaise, je te le dis maintenant et je me répeterais pas, toi ne viens même pas me chercher des noise car tu vas me trouvé et ce ne sera pas la même, contrairement à toi mes menaces ne reste pas toujours des paroles, elles peuvent vite être mise en place ! _Dis-je en toisant du regard.

_- Je … _

_- STOP ! Ambre, tu es chez moi ici tu nous dois à tous le respect, si tu ne veux pas finir se soir dehors tu as interet à te calmé ! Je me suis bien fais comprendre ! _La coupa Kim. 2 pour l'équipe Kim-Kalena 0 Pour Ambre.

Après 4h à ce préparé, enfin Alex et moi une demi heure chacun, Barbie 2 heures à elle toute seule, nous montions en voiture rejoindre les autres en ville.

Arrivé à destination, je dis bonjours au 4 autre binôme et à Taylor. Bien sur comme je m'y attendais ma meilleure amie et Lucie, m'emmenaire un peu plus loin pour parlé de ce qu'il c'est passé passé avec Taylor.

_- Alors tu nous explique ? _Me persecuta Lucie.

Je leur raconta tous, même sa pseudo rupture avec la peste. Tous je vous dis et les réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

_- Ohhh le salaud ! _Jolie vocabulaire qu'est celui de Kayla

_- L'ordure, il t'embrasse et il te sors ça normale, mais il se prend pour qui celui là ! _Je n'ai jamais vu Lucie en colère mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui je vais la découvrir. _Non mais tu te rend compte, je vais lui dire deux mot à cette enfoirée, il n'a pas a te rejeté comme ça alors qu'il fais CA ! _

Pendant ce temps là ma meilleure amie n'arretais pas de repété « _on est mal, on est mal, il va nous tué _» alors au bout de 5 minute où Lucie n'avais pas finie son monologue plein d'insulte, et ou Kay nous imitais le perroquet je me décidais à inter venir.

_- Stop, les filles, je vais bien ok ? Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, et Lucie tu ne vas tuer personne, ni la ligoté, ou encore moins la bruler vif, c'est pas grave et en plus il a raison il est en couple il n'a rien fais de mal, c'est moi qui ai déconné en partant. Et Kay tu va me dire qui va nous tué ? _

- _Bah Chayton qui d'autre frenchement ! Tu lui a fais une promesse et là bah … _! Dit-elle mi-génée mi-inquiète

_- Non car il ne le saura pas t'en fais pas. _

_- Dans qu'elle histoire tu t'es fourré encore. _Repliqua dans un soupir Lucie avant de nous prendre toutes les deux par les épaules et nous ramenant vers le groupe.

Je me blottis dans les bras d'Alex, je n'avais pas la force d'affronter son regard, et il du le comprendre car il resserra sa prise sur moi. Nous parlions d'un peu de tout quand Chaske pris la parole, je vous jure on est dans la réalité mais pourtant on pourrais penser que c'est vraiment lui le chef de bande .

_- Les filles je voulais vous donner le programme demain c'est quartier libre pour chaque binôme, après demain et surlendemain, plateau de tournage, vous viendrez avec nous et on vous présentera le reste des acteurs et dans exactement 1 semaine c'est la grande soirée, c'est une connaissance qui l'a organisé, donc vous êtes aussi invité, ce n'est pas une simple fête, il y aura photographe, des acteurs, chanteurs ect de tous les côtés, donc je vous conseille la tenu adapté, voilà le reste du temps vous l'occuperez sois seule avec vos binôme sois avec nous tous. C'est tous ce que j'ai à dire. _

Plus sérieux tu meurs, je suis contente sans l'être car pratiquement toutes la semaine sa se passera au côté de Taylor, et j'avoue j'ai un petit peu peur. Ma meilleure amie elle sautais dans tous les sens en me répétant que c'était super qu'il fallait faire les boutique comme si elle en avais pas assez de robe, manicure, pédicure, coiffeur, esthéticienne, bref en gros elle est complètement HYSTERIQUE ! Mais elle a réussis à me faire sourire et même rien quand elle m'a dis qu'il fallait faire ça sans que personne ne le sache comme ça et je cite « on éblouiera toutes l'assemblé, je deviendrais le soleil de los angeles, et tu deviendra celui de Taylor » et elle avait rajouté en me faisant un clin d'œil qu'elle était désolé mais qu'il n'existait qu'un seul soleil donc elle me laissais éblouir Taylor, et comme d'habitude nous étions partie dans un fou rire.

Nous marchions dans les rues de L-A avec tous les groupes, nous rions, parlions de nos vies, et moi j'évitais toujours le regard de Taylor, sauf que lui en a décidé autrement et je l'ai bien compris quand il nous dis

_- Kalena tu viens au rentre, je suis fatigué ! _Son ton était froid, j'aimais pas ça du tout

Il dit au-revoir à tout le monde. Il glissa un mot à Alex, là c'est sur je n'aime pas ça du tout !

Lucie et Kayla me prime dans leurs bras tour à tous avec un courage et un bonne chance. Je dis au revoir aux autres, sauf les deux Barbies, je me pris des bisous baveux sur la joue de la pars de Kiowa et Bronson, et un gros bisou de la joue par Boo boo, un signe de tête de la pars de Chaske et arrivé à Alex, il me serra fort contre lui, m'embrasse le sommet du crane après quelque minute il me pris pars les épaules et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- _Ma belle si tu as besoin tu m'appels, tu n'hésite pas au lieu de t'enfuir comme ça. T'inquiete ça va bien se passé. _Il m'embrassa le front signe de respect.

Je partis vers la voiture et nous partions direction la villa. Il n'y avais pas un bruit dans l'abitacle et cette fois-ci se silence était pesant.

Je rentra dans la villa et alla directement dans ma chambre, je m'allongea sur le lis et réfléchie, quelque larmes réussissant à franchir les barrière de ma volonté.

Point de vue de Taylor

Cela faisais maintenant deux heures que Kalena était enfermer dans sa chambre il n'était même pas 17h00 et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je tenais à elle plus que mes ex mais pourtant j'était un vrai con .. Je voulais monté et lui dire que e regrettais mes paroles d'hier mais en aucun cas se qu'il c'était passé mais pourtant je ne savais pas quoi faire comment allait-elle réagir, elle avait répondu à mon baisé mais le problème c'est les mots qu'elle ma dis ensuite était-elle sérieuse ? Je me suis rendu compte que je tenais vraiment à elle hier soir quand elle est partie, la façon de je me suis inquiété et le soulagement quand j'ai eu Alex au téléphone, d'ailleurs je lui ai demandé pour qu'on se voie demain matin à 10h pour parlé mais je ne pouvais attendre, donc je me décida à enfin monté c'est fichu escalier. Arrivé devant la porte je toqua -Aucune réponse- je me décide d'entrer je la voie comme la dernière fois allonger.

Je m'assis sur son lit, et l'admire là, sa peau si parfaite, que je n'ai qu'une envie de toucher, son corps si frêle. Cette fille me rend dingue.

J'avança ma main jusqu'à son doux visage et le lui carressa délicatement pour la réveillé, je la vis battre de cil et m'éloignais un peu quand elle fût assez réveillé, elle me fixa, et je lu dans son regard toute la déception, et la tristesse que j'avais produit en elle, faut dire que ses larmes séché sur ses joue m'aidai un peu dans ma déduction.

- _Kalena on pourrais parler ? _Demandais-je en chuchotant, je ne veux pas la brusquer des son réveille

- _Quel heure est-il ? _

_- Il est 17h 30 _

_- Tu voulais me parlé de quoi ? _Me questionna-t-elle après s'etre mis en position indienne

Alors ça y est le moment est arrivé

- _Je voudrais que tu m'écoute sans me coupé s'il te plais_, elle me fit signe de continué, _alors voilà, je voulais te parlé de ce qui c'est passé hier et de ce que je t'ai dis. Déjà quand on c'est embrassé, ma décision été prise par rapport à Taylor je lui ai justement envoyé un message hier soir quand tu es partie, je déjeune avec elle demain midi et je vais rompre, _elle m'interrogea du regard_, quand je t'ai embrassé j'en avais envie, tu n'imagine pas comment j'en avais envie et je l'ai fais, et puis tu m'as repoussé, je sentais que tu étais mal donc je t'ai dis c'est chose, mais je ne les pensais pas un instant, même je n'avais qu'une envie c'est que tu ouvre cette porte et que tu m'embrasse à ton tour, mais tu ne l'a pas fais et au lieu de ça tu m'as dis que j'avais raison, je me suis sentie mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'obliger donc je t'ai laissé partir, grave erreur car aussitôt j'ai eu peur, pas comme d'habitude je veux dire, j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose mais pas seulement, _je marqua une pause et repris, _ou que tu rencontre quelqu'un, et j'était tellement mal que j'ai appelé Alex, en espérant que tu sois chez lui, mais non tu ny était pas, et à se moment je me suis rendu compte que je tenais vraiment à toi. Je ne sais pas se que tu vas me dire, mais je voulais que tu sache que je ne suis pas seulement qu'un mec sans cœur. _

J'osa la regardé et je vis ses prunelles brillé mais elle se repris aussitôt, elle allait répondre mais je la fis taire en posant mon index sur sa bouche que je n'avas qu'une seule envie embrassé, encore et encore.

- _Ne dis rien, s'il te plais pas maintenant. Je vais te demandé une chose, tu vas prendre ta douche, tu te prépare met quelque chose de léger, tu ne descend pas, il est 17h30 je viens te chercher dans une heure et demi. _

Elle me regarda effaré, mais ne me dis rien, je supposais qu'elle était trop curieuse pour me dire non et j'en était bien contente. Je descendis pris ce dont j'avais besoin, je mis des œufs à cuire, je coupa la salade et les tomates, ainsi que les dés de gruyères et les dés de jambon que je mis dans un saladier, j'enleva les œufs cuit dur du feu et les mis à refroidir le temps que je prépare ma sauce spéciale salade. Après avoir mélangé le tout, j'alla chercher les viandes dont ont aurais besoin, saucisse, merguez, je mis tous dans un panier, pris les marshmallow. J'alla cherché les dernière bricole, le vin, les verres, la couverture. Il me manquais plus qu'une chose.

Je composa un numéro.

_- Allô ? _

- _J'ai besoin de toi mec ! _

_- Qu'es qu'il y a ? Tu me fais peur là ! _

_- Non t'inquiète pas, rejoins moi à l'endroit habituelle ! _

_- Tu veux dire notre endroits ? _

_- Oui c'est ça dans 20 minutes ! Merci gros ! _

Je raccrocha et mis ma veste, il me restais 1h pour tout finir, en sachant qu'il me faut vingt minutes pour passé chercher ce qu'il me manque et arrivé à l'endroit désiré, il me faudra 10 minutes pour retournée à la villa, donc j'ai une demi heure pour tout préparer la bas, j'avais déjà démarré et me dirigeai d'abord vers ma première direction.

Après avoir pris se qu'il me fallait j'y arrivais enfin.

_- Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? _

_- Tout d'abord car Alex m'aurais étripé il l'a protège trop, et les autres se serais foutu de moi, donc j'ai pensé que tu serais le seul à accomplir cette tache parfaitement bien . _

Je lui expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire .

**Pendant ce temps là à la villa, ****point de vue Kalena **

J'entendais Taylor partir à droite à gauche dans la maison, je me décida à allé prendre ma douche, 20 minutes après qu'il m'ai donné cette ordre, j'y avais beaucoup trop réfléchis. Je me déshabilla et entra sous l'eau chaude, je me détendis, sentir l'eau ruisseler ainsi sur mon corps avait le bienfait de ne me faire pensée à rien. Je sortie au bout d'une demie heure, et je n'entendis plus personne en bas, alors je pris mes affaires, quelque chose de légé avait il dit, j'opta pour une robe blanche bustier, avec des frange autour de la poitrine, des petite sandale style amérindienne couleur caramel assorti a mon colier fais d'assemblage de cordon et mes boucle d'oreille de plume assortie au reste de ma tenu, me fit une tresse sur le côté et ça y est j'était prête.

Il m'avait pas menti pile une heure et demi après qu'il m'ai prévenu, il vint me rejoindre.

- _Wouaaah, tu es magnifique _! Il resta la bouche entre ouverte à me regardé, je me senti gêné, car je vis dans ses yeux du désirs.

- _Bon on y va ! _Plus vite on change de sujet mieux c'est.

- _Oui oui ! Attend_, il vint près de moi et m'attacha un bandeau sur les yeux,_ je ne veux pas que tu voie où on va, c'est une surprise, _dit-il enjoué

- _D'acco- AHHHH _! Je me sentie soulevé telle une princesse je le laissais faire.

Il me déposa dans sa voiture et la route se fit silencieuse, je n'aimais pas être coupé du monde comme ça . J'entendis la portière s'ouvrir et quelque seconde après j'était reporté tel une princesse . On marcha un peu et il me déposa aux sol. Il m'enleva le bandeau..

Et là j'en resta bouche-bé, c'était magnifique, nous nous retrouvions dans une sorte de grotte au niveau de la mer, le sable était ci doux, et en plein milieu il y avait une couverture avec un panier on pouvais y voir une bouteille de Champagne et une bouteille de vins, il y avais un bouquet de rose posé à même la couverture et des galet de toutes les couleurs posé autour pour la tenir, il y avais aussi un tronc d'arbe un peu plus au fond ou se tenais devant un feu de bois, en clair c'était magnifiquement beau mais surtout très romantique. Je me retourna vers Taylor qui vrai semblablement jugea ma réaction, je l'aida un peu en lui faisant un petit sourire car depuis tous à l'heur a pars resté beat je ne rien fais.

_- C'est pour moi ?_ Je sais question débile que voulez vous.

- _Non pour nous_. Rit-il de bon cœur.

- _C'est magnifique, vraiment c'est… Je n'ai pas assez de mot là. _

_- Alors ne dis rien et viens t'asseoir. _

Je m'exécuta. Nous mettions l'un en face de l'autre et il pris la bouteille de champagne nous en servis une coupe.

- _A toi et moi, et j'espère un jour nous _! Me dit-il en me fixant, je fondis sur place, mais ne perdit pas la face.

- _Un jour peut-être quand t'aura fais tes preuves. _Souris-je à mon tour.

Je bus le contenu et me perdis dans l'horizon, se silence était agréable… Et quelque fois je me perdis sur son visage, ses trait dur mais pourtant enfantin .. Je me perdis aussi sur son torse, sur ses muscle. Oula je déraille. Il ne remarqua rien car lui regardais le soleil qui commençais à se coucher. Après de longue minute il pris enfin la parole.

_- Tu as faim ? _

_- Un peu. _Il pris alors le panier et y sorti de quoi mangé, il me tendis une assiette me donna de sa salade et en pris aussi.

L'assiette ne fit même pas dix minute.

_- C'était délicieux _! Il se mit à rire

_- Je me doute, et ce n'est pas finie viens. _Il me tendis sa main que je pris nous allions nous installé sur le tronc d'arbre et il commença à faire cuire la viande.

Nous avions finis de mangé, et commencions à parlé, je me lança à lui posé LA question .

- _Taylor, ça rime à quoi tous ça, c'est magnifique je ne dis pas le contraire et ça me plais aussi, mais pourquoi ? _Dis-je assez géné

- _Tu te rappel tous ce que je t'ai dis je veux te le prouvé, je n'ai jamais fais ça à personne, les seules qui connaissent cette endroit ce son les mecs. _Me dit-il toute en me fixant de son regard de braise.

- _Ah .. _

Après se qu'il m'a semblé une éternité nous avions repris une conversation des plus normales. La nuit était tombé, nous nous allongions l'un a côté de l'autre pour admiré les étoiles.

- _Kal, je voudrais te parlé d'une chose ? _

_- Oui ? _

_- Tu connais le genre d'esprit amérindiens, tu sais les légendes, les traditions, les coutumes, l'états d'ésprit en lui-même ? _Je le regardais abasourdis par ça question et lui demanda de continué_. Bah j'y crois à tous ça, j'ai du sang amérindien qui coule dans mes veines, et j'aime tous d'eux, leur croyance, leur respect de la nature, leur légende c'est tellement fabuleux et tellement magique à la fois. J'ai une bibliothèque remplis de livre, d'objet qui me rappel mes racines.. Certains vont regarder la forêt sans rien y voir a pars de grand arbres vert, moi je l'admire, il y a une vie complète en elle, elle a traversé bien des chemins même avant qu'on sois là, elle en connaitra d'autre si les Hommes ne l'achève pas, l'océans pour d'autre et juste une étandu d'eau pour moi elle est bien plus, elle nous montre la grandeur du monde, la grandeur des esprits qui vielles sur nous, le vent pour moi est une parole du grand esprit. La terre est pour moi notre ressource, notre survie.. Elle nous donne tous ce qu'on a besoin. Pour moi nous sommes tous esprits avant d'être un Homme et nous redeviendrons esprit à la fin … Je voie la vie différemment, ceux qui est important pour beaucoup va n'avoir aucun intérêt pour moi, alors que ce qui est absurde pour d'autre je vais l'admirer. _

Je l'admirais, c'est une façon tellement magnifique de voir les choses. Je ne savais pas que cette homme pouvais penser ainsi.

- _Tu me prend pour un fou pas vrai ? _Ajouta-t-il

- _Non pas du tout je trouve ça magnifique ce que tu dis, pourquoi tu n'en parle à personne ? _

- _Trop de monde juge sans connaitre, et je n'ai pas besoin de leur bénédiction, et mes pensées et mes croyance son mes bien les plus précieux je ne veux pas les partagé. _Je regardais à nouveau les étoiles.

- _Pourquoi m'en parles-tu alors ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, je crois que tu es la seule personne à qui je voudrais en parlé. _

Je ne dis rien, je ne fit que contempler les étoiles.

- _Tu vois la grande ours la bas ? _

_- Oui pourquoi ?_

_- Il y a une légende sur elle . Je me remis en position assise avant de répondre._

- _Raconte moi la, s'il te plais_. Il me tira vers lui et je mis ma tête sur son épaule mon bras autour de son torse, et lui mis le siens autours de mes hanche. Il me souris et commença

_"-Dans les temps anciens, il n'y avait aucune étoile. Il n'y avait que deux lunes et le Soleil. Un jeune garçon, appelé Petit-Ours, vivait avec son grand-père, nommé Grand-Ours, dans le monde céleste. _

_Les Anishinabes racontent cette légende à propos de Petit-Ours. Une nuit, assis près du feu avec son grand-père, Petit-Ours lui posa des questions à propos des deux lunes : « Y a-t-il des gens qui vivent sur ces lunes? Et pourquoi avons-nous deux lunes alors qu'une seule suffit? » Le grand-père mit dans le feu une offrande de tabac que lui avait remise son petit-fils, pour honorer les esprits et leur manifester du respect. Il commença ensuite à instruire Petit-Ours à propos des deux mondes qui possèdent chacun une lune : « Il y a longtemps, nous partagions le Soleil avec d'autres mondes, car tout était équitable et les gens vivaient en harmonie. Avec le temps, les choses commencèrent à changer et le diable conquit rapidement le monde. Les personnes bonnes fuirent et vinrent dans notre monde mais le diable les suivit. Il tentait de contrôler notre vie et notre monde, et notre peuple pria pour appeler le Créateur à l'aide. Le Créateur eut pitié de nous et renvoya le peuple du diable dans son monde, loin du Soleil. Il prit leur lune et les laissa dans l'obscurité. Le Créateur annonça ensuite à notre peuple qu'un jour viendrait un enfant qui aurait le pouvoir de faire de la place dans le ciel pour chacun de nous. Une fois accomplie sa tâche sur la Terre, l'enfant aurait une place particulière dans les cieux auprès de son père, Grand-Ours. » _

_Petit-Ours était fasciné et ne pouvait pas oublier cette histoire. Une nuit, il fit un rêve à propos de son arc et de sa flèche, et ce rêve le perturba beaucoup. Le lendemain matin, Petit-Ours demanda à son grand-père quelle était la signification de ce rêve. _

_Après un long silence, le grand-père dit enfin : « Noshins, tu dois te préparer à ce qui va t'arriver. Ni toi ni personne ne peut modifier ta destinée. » _

_Un jour, Petit-Ours se sentit obligé d'aller sur la grosse colline située à l'extérieur du village. Prenant son arc et sa flèche, il embrassa son grand-père pour lui faire ses adieux et grimpa jusqu'au sommet de la colline. Se tenant bien droit, Petit-Ours visa soigneusement la plus brillante des deux lunes. De toutes ses forces, il étira la corde de son arc le plus loin qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'il relâcha, la flèche s'envola dans le ciel et atteignit la Lune. Il y eut une énorme explosion, et la Lune éclata comme du verre en millions de morceaux. Petit-Ours fut frappé d'émerveillement lorsqu'il vit le ciel rempli de nouvelles étoiles. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de la signification de son rêve. Pour une dernière fois, il regarda la cabane de son grand-père et murmura : « Adieu, Grand-père. » _

_L'excitation qu'il ressentait accélérait les battements de son cour à mesure que son esprit montait dans le ciel vers les étoiles et son père. _

_La Martre et Petit-Ours forment la Grande Ourse dans le ciel."_

Il eu un moment d'absence quand il eu fini, je ne savais pas dans quel état était mon esprit mais il était genre reposé, cette légende était merveilleuse une chose et sur je ne regarderais plus jamais la Grand-Ours pareil.

Je posa mon regard sur lui, il y avait tant de chose dans son regard que ça me perturba. Une pointe de désir, d'amour ?, de détermination, et de douceur. Je lui fis un faible sourire et il du prendre ça pour un oui à je ne sais quel question car il inversa nos position, moi sur le dos, lui sur mon côté à moitié sur moi se tenant sur un coude. Il remis une mèche de cheveux derrières mon oreille. Et me susurra

_- Je peux ? _

Sans que je réponde quoi que se sois, il déposa ses lèvres sur moi, dans une infime douceur, il m'embrassa sagement pendant de longue seconde, et vient me mordre la lèvre pour que l'invite à plus, se que je fis, nos langues se rencontrèrent dans une danse des plus sensuelle. C'était doux et fougueux à la fois. Il détacha ses lèvres si délicieuse, j'émis une sorte de plainte sans le vouloir, mais souffla de soulagement quand il vint les déposer, sur ma mâchoire et suivie un chemin imaginaire jusqu'à mon cou. Certains son de plaisir sortie de ma bouche involontairement quand il me prodigua une douce torture sur mon cou, il le mordit, l'embrassa et de temps en temps je senti le bout de sa langue. Il se hissa au dessus de moi pour se retrouver entre mes jambes. J'attrapa ses cheveux pour qu'il me revienne, se qu'il fit. Nous reprenions notre balai, mais cette fois si sans douceur, c'était désordonné, passionné, et sauvage mais j'aimais ça je voulais qu'il sois lui et c'était comme ça que je le voyais. Ses mains voyagère sur tout mon corps encore vêtu, il remonta petit a petit ma robe avec ses caresse sur ma cuisse, je me sentais bien, à ma place, là près de lui, dans ses bras. Je pris l'initiative de retirai son haut, une fois fais il replongea sur mes lèvres. La chaleur qu'irradiais tous mon corps me consumais. Je lui caressai le dos j'aimais la sensation que me produisais ses muscles sous mes doigts.

Il se remit sur le dos et m'emporta avec lui je me retrouva au dessus de lui à califourchon, je m'abaissa pour l'embrassé, et là je sentis la bosse sous son jeans, je redescendis bien vite de mon petit nuage.

Je me retirais de lui et me retourna, il allait m'en vouloir c'est sur, mais je ne peux pas, pas comme ça.

**Point de vue Taylor **

J'essayais de reprendre une respiration normal, se moments m'avais beaucoup secoué, et si je voulais lui parlé fallait que moi aussi je redescende. Quelques minutes étaient passé je pouvais enfin lui parle, je me redressa

- _Kal, qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?_ J'aurais peut être dû m'excuser avant, même si on y été tous les deux sur ce coup là.

_- Rien, tu dois me détester maintenant … _Elle pleurait, elle pleurait par ma faute je me leva et m'avança vers elle, elle était assise sur le sable en face de la mer, je me mis derrière elle et ramena mon dos à son torse.

- _Mais qu'es-ce que tu raconte, je ne te déteste pas, je ne comprend pas c'est tout, je ne sais pas si c'est moi qu'ai mal agis, si je te fais te sentir mal, ou si j'ai abusé, je ne comprend pas bien c'est tout, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Raconte moi _. Dis-je peu convaincu

- _Je suis … vierge_. Je resta abasourdis par cette révélation, _ce n'est pas de ta faut tu ne savais pas, c'est moi c'était tellement romantique, tu en a tellement fais, et j'en avais envie, mais quand j'étais, enfin tu voie, la réalité ma frappé, et j'ai eu peur, peur que ce ne sois juste comme ça, tu comprend je ne veux pas l'offrir à une personne d'un soir . _Aie ça sa fais mal. _Je veux qu'il y est de l'amour des deux cotés, et là on ne sors même pas ensemble que j'allais .. Non je ne pouvais pas, et j'ai eu peur aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur je ne mis connais en rien et toi, toi t'es toi donc euh .. Voilà. _

Je la serra plus fort et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_- Je te comprend et je suis désolé sincèrement, je veux juste que tu sache que même si on l'aurais fais, tu n'aurais pas été une personnes d'un soir loin de là, et je veux que tu sache aussi que même si on a rien fais les sensations que tu m'as offerts rien qu'en m'embrassant, et en posant tes mains sur moi ça vaut bien plus que n'importe qui, sache le, je ne doute en aucun cas, car moi je sais que je n'aurais pas du tous été déçu. Et même si je ne peux pas te dire ces trois mots, car je ne les prononces si je ne suis pas sur, crois moi quand je te dis que je tiens à toi, et même si ça fais que quelque jour qu'on se connais tu es très importante à mes yeux. _

_- Hmmm, embrasse moi. _Me demanda-t-elle à deux seconde de s'endormir

Je pris son visages et lui donna le plus doux baisé qu'il ne m'ai jamais été permis de donner. Et elle s'endormis.

Beaucoup dirons que je vais trop vite, mais je n'ai jamais dis « Je t'aime » à une fille, JAMAIS, car mes sentiments n'était pas assez fort, mais se bout de femme va me faire changé, je le sens et en bien… Je me voie même un jour le lui dire, ces mots : _I love you_

* * *

Je suis désolé pour les fautes, mais cela fais tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écris de chapitre que je n'ai plus de Béta, donc si quelqu'un est interressé proposez moi :)


End file.
